Memories of the Hurt
by Gr4Yr4iN
Summary: Okay, here goes...It's Axel ANOTHER AXEL FIC? but here it portrays him after he died that he's back and so's Roxas. And so are some of OrganizationXIII, now remaking the Organization with OC's. OC's still accepted. T for safety. AU story.
1. Of Axel and Memories

A boy walked through an empty street. It was night and the towering skyscrapers on both sides had their lights on. The ground was damp and there were a few puddles randomly placed along the street, a sure sign that it had rained recently. The sky faintly flashed with lightning at random intervals, threatening to rain down again.

The boy was clad in full black. He had a black coat on, with its hood down behind his neck. It went down a bit past his knees revealing his black pants beneath it. His shoes looked too big too fit his feet, and they squelched as they came in contact with a small puddle.

A man was standing in front of one of the buildings the boy passed, slightly leaning on its wall. He was wearing the same coat, but his sleeves were tighter near his cuffs. He stood with his arms crossed as if showing them off. He kept his green eyes down looking at the ground.

"Your mind's made up?" he said.

The boy stopped walking as if he was expecting something like this. He turned his head a bit so he could look at him and project his own voice properly. His eyes were deep blue and they looked angered yet calm.

"Why did the keyblade choose me?" he said. The man did not reply. "I have to know", the boy added.

The man now turned fully facing the boy, his arms no more crossed, and looked as if he was about to cry. "You can't turn on the Organization!" he cried. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me", said the boy rather coldly in a meh-can't-be-bothered-to-care tone. He nudged his head a bit as he said this sending his golden bangs to the right side of his face. He walked on and faded into a shadow cast by one of the skyscrapers.

The man looked down again. "That's not true", he said. "I would", he added when the boy was out of view and earshot.

He scratched the back of his head, which was covered with streaks of spiky red hair, and turned around and walked off in the direction opposite to the boy. A tear rolled down his face and as it dropped into a nearby puddle a small cloud of steam rose leaving a chakram-shaped hole on the ground.

"I am Axel", he said to himself, his voice shaking as more tears rolled down his face. "I am a proud member of Organization XIII. I am The Flurry of Dancing Flames. True to my name, I am a true member of the Organization." He smirked as he said this. Another tear rolled down his cheek but Axel wiped this off with the sleeve of his coat. He managed a short cold laugh. "What a joke!"

* * *

"You're sure things are better this way?" asked Axel.

"I never expected you to question it" said the man he was talking to. His hair was long and blue. His eyes were gentle and were of a cool shade of amber. He had an X-shaped scar on his face, the two lines intersecting between his eyes. "If you could save one of them", he continued, "why would you choose the puppet?"

Axel didn't answer. He looked at the man, then at the floor, then back at the man.

"Or put it this way", the man continued as he raised an arm and waved it aimlessly as he spoke. "Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship", he paused and looked at Axel, who looked at the floor again. "Or a real one?"

Axel stayed silent.

The man walked past him. "Things are finally right again", he said, "Of course we're better off this way."

Axel didn't know why he was standing here getting lectured by Saïx just to get an answer to his question. Yes, his name was Saïx. Axel looked at him and listened intently as he rambled on.

"Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we've had to do. We have to set things right." He turned to face Axel. "There is simply too much on the line...Lea."

Axel could take no more of this. He turned and walked away. Saïx even called him by the other name; his 'Somebody's name. Boy, did that piss him off. He didn't have to remember his past if he didn't want to. He still had fragments of memories of his past drifting inside him.

* * *

He saw a picture flash in his mind. It was of two boys. The one on the left had red spiky hair, resembling his own but shorter, and the one on the right had blue hair. They had their arms rested on each others shoulders. The boy with the red hair had big green eyes and a wide playful smile, two other similarities between him and Axel. The boy with the blue hair had gentle amber eyes, much like Saïx's. Who were they again?

Another picture flashed in his mind. This one had two people in it too, and were in similar poses as the previous two. Only the people were different. The red haired boy was replaced by a grown up version of him, a man. It was himself. It was Axel. The boy on the right was replaced with a boy of the same height, but he had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had a gentle smle on his face. Unlike the previous picture Axel recognised the both of them: it was a photo of him and Roxas on the clock tower. _Roxas_.

And then anohter picture flashed up, this time a single person. He couldn't tell their gender because their hood was up and most of their face was overshadowed. By the way their hips curved, Axel figured it was a girl. _A girl_? The picture now animated itself, as it it was a little movie playing in his head. The person in the memory pushed her hood back revealing her face. She had black hair that went just a bit past the back of her neck and it covered most of her face on the right side. She had the same deep blue eyes as Roxas. _What was her name again? _After Roxas left the organization all memories of him and the girl were slowly fading away. _Who is she_?

_Why would you choose the puppet?_

* * *

**A/N: First fanfic I've ever written. Please review? I have cookies... **


	2. Of Axel and Friendship

Axel tried to retrace his steps. "_What have I been doing?_" he thought, "_It feels like I've been sleeping for a month_"...

He had just awoken and was sitting on his bed, the blanket covering his legs. He stared at the foot of his bed trying to remember what had happened to him. He scratched his head which was covered with wild streaks of red hair. He turned his head all around to look at his surroundings. He was in a room with light brown painted walls with an open door a few feet away from his position.

Just then Roxas rushed into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Axel, his face smeared with bewilderment. Axel looked at him blankly. Roxas's expression changed in an instant into a smile as he threw himself at Axel for a hug, but Axel rolled sideways off the white bed. Roxas landed on the bed with a _thump, _the impact sending the white bedsheets flying on both sides before they turned and wrapped around him carelessly.

Axel laughed out as he saw his friend struggling against the poor bedsheets. Roxas glared at him when he finally managed to untangle himself, silencing the redhead. Then they both erupted with laughter.

Roxas coughed a bit before he said, "Hey Axel!" which made Axel stop laughing and look at him. "Dude, you've been asleep for a month. How do you feel?"

Axel hesitated before answering. "I've been having these weird dreams, man."

Now both of their expressions were serious. Roxas looked at Axel intently urging him to go on. A beam of sunlight entered the room through the crack between the curtains.

"I keep seeing myself in this black coat, man. There were all these other people all dressed in the same creepy outfits. They all looked like people I know or knew at some point. But I don't remember anything about them, which is weird because when they talked to me I felt like I knew them and talked back. Then when the conversation's done, I feel like I just forgot their voice. Their face. The only face I remember now..." - he paused and looked at Roxas who was looking at him intently absorbing every word he was saying - "was yours."

Birds started to chirp their happy songs indicating it was morning already in Twilight Town.

The two just sat there on the bed looking at each other; Axel glad to be finally awake, and Roxas glad that his friend was alright.

Finally Roxas spoke up. "Well a lot has changed in a month." He smiled as Axel looked at the floor.

"Come on, we gotta tell the others the good news", he finally said getting up. "Hurry up and get changed."

Axel got up and closed the door of his room as Roxas rushed down the stairs and eventually out of sight.

* * *

He opened the door, coming out with his new clothes on. He wore a red tee with a big yellow star on the left side of the chest. His pants were baggy faded grey jeans, the long sleeves stopping at a white line on the back of his black converse shoes. On the wrist of his right hand was a red watch with eight tiny white spikes protruding from it, which he looked at before bounding down the stairs.

As he opened the door of his apartment on Market Street, he was greeted by a smiling Roxas talking to three other familiar faces. When they saw him their eyes widened and looked at each other before smiling at him.

"Hey, if it isn't who I think it is", said the plump boy with the black messy hair. He walked up and knocked knuckles against a smiling Axel.

The second, a brunette girl with two long braids down the sides of her face, walked up and lightly hugged him before saying, "You really worried us. Are you sure you're okay?"

Axel chortled before replying, "Count on it. Does this face look like I'm joking?"

Before she could answer the third person, a tall boy with slick blond hair and big brown eyes, punched Axel lightly on his arm causing him to step back.

"Don't scare us like that again!" he said frowning before concern overwhelmed his face.

"Hayner, Olette, Pence", said Roxas, "Meet the new and improved un-boring Axel."

"Hey, thanks for noticing", said Axel, his voice bleeding with sarcasm. The crowd of five burst into laughter. The clock tower chimed it hourly tune, indicating the start of another day in Twilight Town.

* * *

**A/N: If you've read the first chapter, I apologize for the long delay. Anyway, thanks for your time.**


	3. Of Axel and ORPHAN

**A/N: After this chapter I'll be putting in quite a few OCs. I'll be more than happy to use your suggestions and ideas if you're willing to contribute. You might think that I'm doing this just for the sake of getting reviews, but I wouldn't blame you. The fact here is that I'm to lazy to think for my sorry self...**

* * *

The five were sitting on an arch of the newly built bridge that connected the clock tower to the second bell tower. All of them had smiles on their faces and a lolly of blue coloured ice cream in their hands. Hayner, Pence and Roxas were talking and laughing, the sound hardly muffling the singing of the songbirds.

"How long?"Axel's voice sounded, but hardly audible because the laughing trio. He glared at them for a second, realizing they didn't even look at him, and licked the lolly he was holding.

"Huh?" The brunette, Olette, said from beside him. Her voice was loud enough to penetrate the noise and make itse;f audible.

"I was just thinking", Axel started then looked down at the crowds of people walking on Market Street below them. Olette intently looked at him waiting for him to talk. Roxas was imitating punching the air like he was demonstrating something to the two boys.

Axel solemnly kept his eyes on the street. He licked his lolly a few times and hesitated before speaking again. "How many months has it been? How long was I, you know, asleep for?"

Roxas was behind them now and he swung himself into the space between the redhead and the brunette. He waved four fingers from each hand upside-down infront of the redhead, making him look up. "Eight months", said Roxas, pausing to think, then continued, "and a few weeks."

"Nine", said a voice from behind them. Axel jumped where he was seated, feeling annoyed instantly, and he and Roxas turned back to see where the voice from. The person was standing on the arch on the other side with his arms crossed. He had fairly long fiery orange hair tied in a ponytail which flowed in the direction of the wind.

"What the?" cried Roxas. The boy stepped down from his spot and slowly walked up to the group.

Axel moved as if he was going to get up but Roxas stepped in front of him, preventing the redhead from hitting the newcomer. He sat back down and resumed biting and swallowing his ice cream.

Roxas walked a few steps to meet the boy. Then, surprisingly, they did a quick complicated handshake and smiled at each other.

Axel looked at the boy and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. _Who is this dude?_ he asked himself. _How does he know these kids?_

"That's Niles", said Olette from beside him, as if she read his mind. Axel looked at her attentively. "He's the one who sort of looked after you while you were sleeping. Apparently he's the only one here who knows anything about medical science. He's been like the second Roxas while you were asleep."

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled Roxas. Axel couldn't help laughing out.

* * *

A moon in the shape of a heart floated motionless in the night sky. It had a gaping hole in the middle of it, with its pink contents floating out aimlessly in the empty space around it.

Behind a wall of transparent glass stood a figure in a black coat looking up at it. He touched the window with a black gloved hand, as if he was reaching for the giant heart.

"Kingdom Hearts", he said. His voice was calm and it sounded like he was sad. "Where is my heart?"

His orange eyes were gazing up at the heart with a longing look, as if he wanted something from it. His blue hair flowed free a fair bit of length down his back. He had an X-shaped scar on his forehead which itersected between his eyes. He had a new fresh scar that began under his left eye going in a jagged line down his face and stopped just before his throat. He stroked it with his free hand. He stood in that position for a matter of seconds before taking both his hands back using them to draw his hood up, shadowing his face up almost completely.

He turned back and walked past another man in similar black clothing. "What are we going to do now?" asked the second figure as Saix walked past. He stopped and looked back at the speaker. "What have you decided? Now that Xemnas is no more we are not certain about what we have to do."

Saix walked up to Xaldin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It won't be long. I grieve for the Superior's loss as well. However, we have other priorities we will need to take care of. We will need to rebuild the Organization. Can I trust you to take care of recruiting?"

"Leave it to me." And with that Xaldin walked into a dark corridor. Saix looked back at Kingdom Hearts before opening a dark corridor for himself and stepped into it and disappeared.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Olette.

She was balanced on Axel's shoulder painting an insignia above the door of a large wooden shed. The five of them had taken a whole week to build the shed. It was Olette's idea to make a clubhouse for their group. Now that Seifer wasn't one to bother them anymore, he also disbanded his so-called "Disciplinary Committee". Roxas had taken the opportunity to voice his opinion and soon they took up a democratic alternative to what Seifer and his gang had been doing. They would need a meeting place where they had ease of access, and knew where it was. Axel had listened to Roxas the whole time the day before while he was going on about all the good changes they could bring to Twilight Town. He was impressed with how much something could change in a matter of months. Now he was losing his balance with the extra weight of a fifteen-year-old standing on his shoulders.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"In a sec", said Olette as she reached down a hand to Niles, who helped her get off Axel's shoulders. "See for yourself."

The redhead stretched his arms before looking up at what was written above the door. "Orphan?" he inquired. "That's what you're naming the committee of whatever?" He got a firm nod from Olette. "Why?"

"Because", said Olette, "If you read it as each letter by itelf, it's the first letter of our name." She smiled as she said this. Seeing Axel stare at her like he had no clue put it upside-down. "Let me show you. Orphan's 'O' comes from my name, Olette. 'R' is from Roxas. 'P' is from Pence, 'H' is from Hayner, 'A' comes from your name, Axel, and 'N' is from Niles. See? Simple."

"Yep, real simple", said Axel. He scratched his head as the other boys laughed. Olette looked annoyed but couldn't help giggling.

"Now that it's complete", said Niles when everyone had calmed down, "let's get the goods."

"The goods?" asked a confused Axel.

"Yeah", said Pence, "the goods. You know, all the stuff we need to put in this place to make it look like a proper clubhouse."

"Alright. I'll help", said Axel.

"Let's go!" called Niles. Him and the other three were already halfway down into Sunset Terrace. Axel and Pence ran upto meet them, one trying to beat the other there.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So don't forget, I'm gonna steal...I mean need...all your ideas for OCs...yeah**

**Tell me their name**

**Their age(probably not necessary as I'm looking for kids anyway, but tell me if you want them to be an adult)**

**Decription(if you think it's necessary)**

**Weapon (be creative here. I don't wanna see plain old swords and shields. Come out with the weirdest possible weapon you can think of and I guarantee I'll put in your charcter)**

**Element/Attribute (be creative here as well. I really wanna see some epic powers from you folk)**

**And most importantly...wait for it...they can't be more awesome than AXEL! ."**


	4. Of Saïx and the new Nobody

**A/N: I'm still accepting OCs, just to let you know. :)**

* * *

_A little boy sat curled up cowering against a wall. A number of monsters the size of children surrounded him. They all looked like little soldiers with helmets that covered everything of their face except the eyes, and had a symbol of a fleur-de-lis tipped black heart with a red border that connected to each other through the heart with red jagged lines intersecting as an X in the middle._

_One of them jumped at him and he screamed. The soldier launched itself at his chest and in a swift slash of an arm took out a pink heart. In a few seconds the screaming of the boy faded away and a shadow with yellow eyes sat in front of the now heartless boy._

_It sat up and scampered a few feet away before flattening itself into the ground and swam away as a shadow._

"_Another failure", said a figure in a black coat, his face hidden under the hood. He summoned a massive sword in one hand in a flash of blue light. He faced the soldier who was holding the heart and in a swift movement slashed it in two and it disappeared with a shockwave in a small black cloud._

_He made the sword disappear in a flash of blue light. He turned away and walked away into a dark street. Just then a voice cried, "Hey!" stopping him from walking away._

_The voice came from a young teen boy with blond hair that went a fair bit of length down his boyish face. He was wearing a blue designed vest that left his chest bare. He stood a few away from the hooded man with a long metal sword._

"_What did you do to him?" he demanded. When the hooded man just looked at him he screamed, "Answer me!"_

"_I don't have to", said the hooded man. He waved a hand in a sleepy movement before pointing it at the boy. A hundred of the soldiers shot at him from behind the hooded man._

_The boy slashed down monster after monster with single sweeps than cut them in half. The hooded man took down his hood as if to take a better look. His long blue hair flowed in the wind as he a watched the boy cut the last two monsters with a single horizontal sweep._

"_Impressive", said the man as the boy looked up to face him. His eyes were femininely beautiful, but they had anger in them that took the beauty out of them. _

_The boy straightened up withdrawing his blade. He looked at the blue haired man as if he was expecting something. When nothing happened he bent down and picked up a card from the ground that fell from the dead hands of the younger boy._

"_Now answer me", he said calmly. "Tell me why you're here. Tell me what you did to him. I'm pretty sure I was probably not going to hurt you, but after seeing what you did to this kid here, I'm thinking of reconsidering."_

_The man smirked. "Right", he said. "You look like a better candidate. Tell me, if I answer your question, will you answer one of mine?"_

"_You mean the one right now? Sure. Now answer me."_

"_Alright then." The man suddenly raised a hand and another similarly clothed figure jumped on a nearby rooftop with six lances dancing around him. The movement of the lances changed as they arranged themselves into a six-pointed star shape, spinning in a fast and steady rhythm, creating a horizontal whirlwind that swiped a group of clouds away that were hiding the moon._

_The man's blue hair rose and stuck out behind and above his head like porcupine needles. His pupils contracted as he summoned his sword, the Claymore, in his raised hand. Reflecting a ray of moonlight the seven-pointed star on the head of the Claymore expanded, making it look bigger than before._

_The boy unsheathed his longsword just in time to block a fierce blow from the Claymore as the man swung it down with deadly force. In a flash he lifted the massive weapon and swung it a full slanted 270 degrees into the boy's back as he cried out in pain. As the blow sent him forward, the man hit him in the stomach with the hilt, making him cry out in a choked voice, as he hurtled back and fell down. He still clutched his longsword as he curled up in pain on the ground. He opened his eyes in time to see the shadow that was the younger boy look at him. He closed his eyes quickly and clenched them tight as if expecting to get hit. Instead he felt cold fingers on his cheeks that gently lifted his head up. He opened his eyes to see the man looking at him with his former face._

"_I will answer your question. I'm here to look for formidable candidates to join the Organization. The heartless" - he pointed at the shadow that stared at them blankly - "are what we need to help us. Once a person with a strong will is turned into a heartless, their empty shell of a body lives on without a heart, thus getting the name Nobody. I am one, and you are to be one as well very soon. I will ask you, however, if you are ready to be one willingly. If you cannot answer that then at least tell me your name."_

"_Vaan."_

_The boy smiled, which was for the first time in the presence of Saïx, and fainted. The heartless jumped at him, as if he was expecting the boy's actions, and took out his heart and scampered away._

_Saïx walked away as the body of the boy rose and followed him like they were attached with some unseen thread. His footsteps echoed as he walked into a dark corridor, leaving the night to be its dark cold self._

* * *

"NO!"

"Wait, why?"

"You know why, Axel, give me my camera back."

"Fine, fine. Whatever..."

*smash*

"AXEL!"

* * *

**A/N: I know. You're probably guessing "why are these chapters so freaking short?" Well, that's because my aim is to make every chapter consist of no more than a few words more than 1000 words.**

**And I still don't see any reviews on OCs... I feel unloved...**


	5. Of the New Superior

With two new recruits in one day the three remaining original members of Organization XIII. Saïx burned the numeral V over the white-blond haired recruit's left eye which was easily hidden as his hair naturally fell over it as Saïx let it fall. He didn't flinch once during the process as his nervous system either had not restarted or Xaldin was controlling it with his air-manipulatory abilities as he was the only one who failed to return with a recruit. He did, however, assist the "New Superior", Saïx, recruit Vaan.

Saïx motioned for Vaan to stand and he stood, his eyes staring blankly at the New Superior. "What is your purpose?", he asked. The blond did not reply. "Alright then, I shall give you purpose." At his words the letters of Vaan's name floated in front of his face. Saïx thrust a palm forward and the letters madly started shuffling themselves, their speed building over the seconds until they were mere blurs. Another motion of his hand made an X come into the equation, stopping the letters where they were, and aligned them into spelling an anagram of - yet a different - name: ANVAX.

He was given a coat similar to the three originals. He put it on and the other essentials in the darkness and came back into the Gray Room. His eyes were more focused now and could probably hear as well as he flinched at the sound of burning flesh as the Superior burned the numeral IV onto the skin of another young man in the room. He was probably the one number II brought in. He already had his cloak on but he was still dazed as his eyes stared blankly ahead. He also had blond hair but a darker shade than the now Number V. His face looked much more feminine than his own, but the stern eyebrows showed he was a male. His eyes were a dark shade of turquoise that made Anvax want to poke them out. He resisted the urge and plainly walked up to a couch and slouched down.

When the burning was done, the New Superior asked the second one the same question and did the same thing to him. Anvax caught a glimpse of number IV's real name, AIDO, before they began to jump around aimlessly. He looked at the transparent wall of windows and his eyes widened as he saw Kingdom Hearts for the first time. He was about to get up and move towards it but a gust of wind hit him and he collided with the couch, causing it to double flip backwards and land on him. He lifted it without showing effort, though he panted, before saying, "What was that for?"

"You don't get to look yet", he replied. When the blond looked at him with a look of confusion he sighed and continued, "you had a heart less than an hours ago. We have been striving without hearts for years. Learn to understand the pain and suffering. Only then you will be allowed too see the glory of Kingdom Hearts...even if it is the slightest glance. Now await instructions and sit down over there." He motioned one of his lances at the upturned couch and it returned where it was on a tiny whirlwind.

Anvax was about to sit when he realised something. "Wait a second." This caused the Whirlwind Lancer to look back. "Why do I get branded with five when that freak gets four? I got mine before him, didn't I?"

"It's obvious, isn't it, idiot?" Xaldin face-palmed. "He was brought here before you. You just got branded first because the Superior found you himself."

"Aww, you're such a modest little bastard, aren't you?" Xigbar laughed from behind Xaldin.

The lancer turned away and folded his arms. Anvax raised an inquiring eyebrow. Xigbar saw it and laughed again. "What, he didn't tell you? He helped Lunatic over there to capture and kill you."

"He...killed me?" Anvax raised his eyebrow even higher, which made Xigbar bawl out laughing. "How the heck am I still living and breathing then?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I spelled it for you, Blondie...oh wait, that one's Blondie. I'll call you Dollface. Hey, I like you already Dolly." He walked away laughing as Anvax caught a glimpse of the other blond's name. It spelled XODIA now with the letters of his real name.

No sooner had his turquoise eyes focused, he glared at Anvax and motioned a finger at him. In seconds small pillars of ice shot through the ground and froze the other blonde in place. Xodia laughed as he formed a massive shield of ice in front of himself. Xigbar looked at Saïx who gave him a silent nod. He closed the seven foot distance between himself and Xodia and hit him hard on the back of his neck, causing the blond to faint. All the masses of ice in the room immediately turned to water and, with Xaldin's help, quickly turned to steam and mixed in with the air.

Xigbar carried the unconscious Xodia off into Vexen's room. His manipulation of ice had confirmed their assumptions that he was Vexen's successor. Putting Xodia down on Vexen's bed he got a weird though and laughed aloud. "As if!" He walked off into the Gray Room smiling.

* * *

"Now we just have to confirm if number V really is the successor of Lexaeus", said Xaldin.

"Yes", said Saïx, "but not now. We shall test him tomorrow after our search for more Nobodies. Now that we have access to more worlds, thanks to the merging of Roxas and Sora into one, the possibilities are almost endless. But for now, we shall rest. You are both dismissed."

Xaldin bowed slightly as Xigbar smirked and they both left the Gray Room. They walked into the dark hallway and entered rooms right next to each other.

Saïx turned back and took a glance at Kingdom Hearts before he, too, went to his room.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...nothing..."

"No it's something. What's wrong?"

"..."

"Dude, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry..."

"What? I mean, for what?"

"For worrying you like this."

"Aww, I rub you too Axel."

"..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was good enough...I'm sorry I couldn't use anyone's idea because I didn't get any. Also, I'm sorry this took so long for a stupid 1000 word text.**


	6. Of New and Old

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, if you have, for this chapter. Especially thanks to T. J. Nightshade for the OC. Hope I got the details right...**

**Anyway, on with the fic...**

* * *

A girl sat on a side of the roof of a building with her feet hanging. She was looking at the sunset which looked beautiful from her position. Her long brown hair, which would go down to her waist had she been standing, flowed in the cool breeze that always blew before the coming of night. She shaded her eyes with an arm and looked at the birds flying south with an eye closed. Her open eye had a dark blue pupil which resembled the colour of the skies coming in from the east. As she opened her other eye, the colour of the pupil was different from her left. It was of shade of a calm green that looked like whistling grass in sunlight.

She got up and stood on the spot her butt had been seconds before. She balanced on the edge and looked ahead into the orange sky. She was wearing a jacket made of what looked like feathers of black and white on top of a plain yellow and blue tee with random grey writing on it, and plain dark blue skinny jeans. As she raised her arms the feathers under her arms drooped, as if they were drunk leeches, and flitted in the wind. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward...and fell.

During her descent the wind rushed towards her blocking any sound other than its own roar in her ears. She opened her eyes seconds before she was about to hit ground and whistled, which made the roar of wind disappear from her ears, the sheer force of the air wave keeping her from hitting the ground. She slapped a hand silently on the ground which lifted her from the ground and added momentum as she shot straight up spinning like a manic ballerina in mid air. She laughed aloud playfully and appeared to hover in the air. She raised her arms again and the feathers caught the wind and pushed her forward making her look like she was gliding. She then folded her arms slightly, but kept going forward steadily, which proved she really was gliding. She bent her arms so they went past and behind her waist and snapped with both hands at the same time. The sound turned into a rush of wind which pushed her forward faster.

She flew for quite some time doing tricks and stunts in mid air with nobody to watch. The feathers on her jacket danced in the wind like black and white shiny fine leather. She laughed again and looked for a good place to land. She spotted a huge canopy of trees in the distance and bent her body towards the direction. She straightened her body and spread her arm as she playfully did another ballet spin and laughed again. As the trees were a fair sprinting distance away she faced the trees and slanted her body towards it, putting her arms straight by her side, and dived in an oblique line into the canopy. She found that the night was of moderate temperatures so she decided to sleep there for the night...wait, it was night already? She laughed as she thought that. "Time sure flies when you're having fun", she said. "But it can't beat me at it." She laughed playfully again and laid back with her arms under her head on a massive tree branch. She looked up at the stars through the gaps between leaves and they put her to sleep like a visual lullaby.

* * *

"How many more...do I need...to do?"

"...98, 99...You idiot, you made me lose count again. Start again."

Xaldin was counting as Anvax did push-ups. The "New Superior" had ordered him to make sure if the newbie was ready to be tested. They had to confirm whether he really was the successor of the original number V. His traits had to be similar to Lexaeus if he was to replace him. So far, it was being proved...difficult to decide.

"But...this is my third time."

"Well, you have yourself to blame", said Xaldin coldly. "If you are to be one of us, and to replace the original number V, then you have to be prove your worth through tests."

"What if I don't want to be tested?" Anvax was clearly exhausted by the way he spoke. His face was covered with beads of sweat. His mouth was dry and his lips cracked. Xaldin did not care, though, because being without a heart had made him cruel and emotionless.

"Then I would be glad to kill you right here and now." He summoned one of his Lindworms, his signature lances, and pointed at the wheezing young man.

Just then the door to the Hall of Empty Melodies opened and Saïx entered. The two in the room looked at him as he walked up. Xaldin made his Lindworm disappear and looked down.

"How are things going?" asked Saïx.

"I'm sorry Superior", said Xaldin respectfully keeping his eyes down. "It appears we need more time for the new one to adapt to his...surroundings."

"You're forgiven", the Superior said to Xaldin and opened a dark corridor with the wave of a hand. Xaldin nodded and walked into it as it closed behind him.

"You may rise", he said to Anvax as he coughed.

He stood up shaking but stopped before he bowed his head. "Thank you, Superior", he said. "I'm sorry"

"You have no reason to apologise child. You are new, after all, and mistakes are expected. And mistakes are made so you may learn from them, so do not feel ashamed if you fail at first. As for time, you shall have plenty, or at least as long we complete regrouping. It is up to you, however, how you spend your time."

As Anvax gave him a weak smile, a slight look of concern became visible in his eyes. "You are dismissed. You may rest."

"Superior, I have a question", said Anvax.

Saïx looked at him and sighed. "You know you may call me by my name, right?"

"Yes, Super...I mean Saïx", Anvax stammered. Saïx nodded. "I was meaning to ask", he continued, "but, can I try again?"

"You can?" said Saïx sarcastically. Anvax was surprised at the sarcasm, which was unusual and uncommon for the Superior, and smiled.

"I meant _may_ I?"

"Yes", came the reply. "Although, you know, this isn't the only test that you need to take."

Anvax looked at him, surprised again. "You mean I could've done something else?"

"Yes, you could have. Xaldin just wanted you test your endurance, which is one of the five qualities you need to master to be the _Silent Hero_'s successor."

"What are the other four?"

"That is not important right now", said the Superior. "You are in need of rest, so you are dismissed."

"Thanks Saïx." Anvax smiled. His smile turned into a grin. Then he laughed.

"Get going before I change my mind", mused Saïx. He opened a dark corridor and motioned for Anvax to go through it, which he did.

When the room was empty, Saïx drew his hood and summoned a horde of Berserker Nobodies. They ganged up on him with their massive Claymores, but Saïx dissipated the crowd with a single blow from his Lunatic Claymore. A roar emanated from his mouth and a forcefield shot all around him in a sphere, making the Nobodies vanish into thin air in a wave of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: ...Am I supposed to say something here?**

**...**

***Walks off***


	7. Of Axel and Iraki

**A/N: Here's another one. Again, thanks to the the readers and reviewers. This fic would be nothing without you, and neither would I...**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

Beams of sunlight peeked past the clouds, lighting up the sky, indicating the coming of morning. The singing of songbirds would have been enough to wake anyone up, had there been people in the forest. And the only person who was there was snoring lying on, of hanging off from, a thick tree branch. She had a massive snot bubble which popped, waking her up in the process, and she fell heads down off the branch. Instead of screaming, which normal people would normally instinctively do, she spread her arms beside herself and whistled in the air in front of her. The feathers on her jacket arms caught the wind and sharply slowed her fall, giving her enough time to make herself right side up and land safely on her two feet. As she looked up she found herself looking at a young man with gravity defying spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He raised an eyebrow as the girl smiled and waved.

"Umm...did you just fall off that tree?" asked the young man. His eyebrow was still raised which made the girl giggle.

"Yep!" replied the girl enthusiastically as she brushed her long brown hair away from her eyes. One of her pupils was dark blue and the other a bright shade of green. "Aren't I amazing?"

"I'm sure you are", said the redhead flatly. "What were you doing up there in the first place?"

"I spent my night on that tree", said the brunette as she stretched her arms, shaking the sleep off her body, making the short tee she was wearing under her jacket rise past her...

The redhead got a nosebleed, the trail of blood from his nostrils matching the colour of his hair. The brunette didn't seem to notice either nosebleed nor her chest as she now stretched side to side, luckily not revealing any more body parts.

"And why would you do that?" asked the redhead wiping the blood off with a handkerchief which he simply discarded before the brunette could see it.

"Oh my god, stop asking questions", said the brunette annoyed. "We don't even know each other."

"That's why I'm asking you the questions", said the redhead smiling. "I'm Axel."

"Nice to meet you", said the brunette, extending a hand. "I'm Iraki."

No sooner had he heard the name, did he feel a sharp pain on the back of his head and he fell onto his knees, clutching his head with both hands. He had memories flashing likes movie scenes in front of him. As he closed his eyes he realised he was seeing them with his mind. He could hear sounds as well...

* * *

_A boy with brown spiky hair ran past him. It was night and Axel was standing on the side of a thin path, that the boy ran along, on what appeared was a massive field with long grass. He was wearing the long black hooded coat just like the one in his dreams._

"_Kairi, I'm coming!" the boy exclaimed as he ran past him._

_Wait, have I heard that name somewhere before? Kairi? Who's that?_

_Then the scene changed and he appeared to be on an island during sunset. He was still wearing the coat, but this time his hood was drawn back behind him. He was behind a trio of kids near a low bent trunk of a palm tree. The brunette boy was sitting on a low end of the trunk beside a little girl with red hair. On his other side a taller boy with long silver hair who was leaning against the trunk. They were all staring at the red semicircular sun that looked like it was sinking into the horizon, sending out its crimson light during its last moments for the day._

"_Hey, Kairi, what does the sun remind you of?"_

_There's that name again…Who is it? Who does that name belong to?_

_The scene changed again and this time he was inside the white castle again. In front of him, a short distance away, were older forms of the boy and the redhead girl. They were looking at each other from a few feet away. The boy raised an arm and waved and said, "Hey Kairi."_

_The redhead closed the distance between them in a single bound and locked the boy in a tight hug. "Hey Sora..."_

_The last word echoed in his head as the scene started to change again..._

_Wait, Who's Kairi? Iraki? Kairi? Iraki? Kairi?..._

* * *

"... Hello?"

Axel opened his eyes and found himself looking at a cute brunette with heterochromatic eyes. She was looking down at him from a short distance away from his face with visible concern. Her long brown hair came down both sides of her face and past his own, blocking his peripheral vision from observing where he – they – were. He just stared at her forgetting that it was rude to stare, his eyes finding her neck which led to...

He instantly had memories rush into his mind and had a minor nosebleed. The girl, thank heavens, did not know it was natural for people with weak mind endurance skills, and looked even more concerned as she picked up a handkerchief from the ground without looking at it and wiped the blood away from his face. All the while Axel stared at her, somewhat with a look of surprise, awe, glee, forgetfulness, bliss, and brain-dead combined in a curry mix which was smeared on his face.

As the girl rose with the handkerchief in her hand Axel let himself up and sit. He felt grass under him and he touched the ground instinctively while putting himself in a sitting position. He suddenly remembered the girl's name...

"Iraki, right?" he said.

"Yeah, that's me", the girl said, throwing the bloody handkerchief behind her. She pointed a finger at it without looking back and a gust of air emanated from a few feet from her finger, blowing the handkerchief flying off far away.

"How'd you do that?" Axel asked with raised eyebrows. Iraki giggled.

"I shouldn't have done that..." she said, "but I'll tell you anyway. I can manipulate air."

"And you're telling me anyway...because?"

"I don't know", she said as she lifted her head up a bit so she was staring into Axel's eyes staring at hers. "I guess...I guess you feel like you're a cool guy."

"Little known fact, but true", Axel said with a grin. This made his friend laugh out.

"See, I'm never wrong", said Iraki between laughs. The two shared laughs.

A voice came from behind Axel and Iraki raised her head a little to look at the person It was a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Axel!"

Axel looked behind him to face the speaker. "Hey Roxas", said Axel simply.

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"Jealous, Roxy?" Iraki giggled at this, which made Axel blush but he grinned to hide it from Roxas.

"Are you kidding?", he retorted with a chuckle. "I gotta tell the others the good news."

"Already here", said a blond boy from behind Roxas, "and already heard."

"Hey, Hayner, let's go back", said a boy with messy black hair.

"Hey, don't make me dare you again", said Hayner. A brunette and a boy with an orange ponytail laughed from beside him.

"I agree with Pence", Axel said getting up. "Let's go show orphan to Iraki here."

"Ooh, you know her name too", teased Roxas. "I'm guessing next you're gonna tell us the size of her –"

Axel slapped a hand onto his mouth before he could complete his sentence. "Whaddya think guys?"

"Sure, let's go", came Pence's reply.

* * *

"Hey Xaldin...ugh...is it true...ugh...that you like...ugh...Belle?"

"...112, 113...You made me lose count again!"

"Bah, you like doing this to me don't you?"

"I wouldn't have to if you could just keep your mouth shut, now would I?"

"I hate you..."

"Our feelings are mutual"

"..."

* * *

**A/N: Have I thanked the reviwers? If not, THANK YOU! Really, this whole chapter is dedicated to one of you. I feel emotions...**

**Also, it's still free for OCs so don't be shy sending me your ideas. Details at the end of chap.3.**


	8. Of Xaldin's Teachings

**A/N: ...I don't know, I had little time to write this.**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

"...112, 113, 114, 115, 116, gulp gulp, 119, 120. Alright, you pass."

Xaldin didn't get a reply. Anvax lay flat against the floor with a massive boulder tied to his back with a rope that went all the way round his waist. His back was bare and the svratches and cut from the boulders were clearly visible. He slowly raised a hand and pointed a thumb up in a thumbs-up position.

Xaldin summoned a lance and pointed it at Anvax and an invisible force cut the rope free. He made it disappear ater Anvax got up painfully slowly as the boulder fell behind him with a loud thud. He stroked the back of his neck then turned it side to side making sure it was alright. He stretched his arms back and forth, moving his pecs in the process, clearly appearing stronger and more finely built than before.

He walked up to Xaldin and asked, "Hey, Xaldin, mind drying me up?"

Without answering Xaldin summoned his lance again and spun it in front of him in superspeed, creating a whirlwind that could have blown a normal person away. Anvax stood his ground firm but his hair, however, got blown back. When the wind stopped his hair stayed that way. Anvax had an awed expression on his face but it soon turned to a smile as he felt much cooler now. He put his coat on and walked away into the Gray Room.

* * *

Now it was Xodia's turn. Xaldin sighed. "I don't know why I signed up for this."

It was Xaldin's first time training Vexen's successor but he felt no shame as he went up to him and asked him his name.

"I thought you knew", said Xodia, "it's Xodia. And you are?"

"Xaldin", he replied flatly. "You know what you're being tested on?"

"No, but I'm all ears." Xaldin smiled, though comfused. He froze the other recruit as soon as his senses came back. Now he looked rather friendly, which meant it would be fairly easy to teach him. Teaching was Vexen's thing, however, but Xaldin still succeeded with Anvax. He actually smiled looking at the boy in front of him.

"Good. Try summoning your ice again."

"Again?" he asked as he tilted his head. "When have I ever done this before?"

"Never mind. You at least know what your element is, right?"

"Yeah, it's ice. I don't know how to summon it though."

"Well we have to start somewhere. Try using it in combat as a start." As he said this, he waved a hand and a Dragoon Nobody appeared in front of Xodia. Instantly the colour drained from his face. "Go on, attack it", Xaldin told him.

The Dragoon just stood there floating in front of him. He gulped and reached out an arm toward it hoping for something to happen. Nothing. He tried running up and punching it but it simply swung its tail at him and he shot back a few meters. He got back up and ran up again and tried another punch. This time it connected but this time the tail him him with much greater force.

Xaldin stood on the sideline watching intently. When he saw he didn't get up he made the Dragoon disappear and walked up to him. "I guess I should have started with something easier. C'mon get up."

Xodia managed to stand up and frowned at Xaldin. "Couldn't you have just done that in the first place?"

"Hey, no pain no gain", said Xaldin. He waved a hand in front of him and a Dusk appeared before Xodia. "Try this one then."

This time Xodia rushed up and punched the Nobody straight in the chest making it shoot back and disappear in mid air. He smiled at Xaldin. He sneered before waving his and again. This time there were three Dusk at once.

Xodia punched the one in front of him twice before it disappeared. He got hit in the back by one of the other two but he turned back and rushed up screaming to hit his attacker. As he brought his fist up from behind him it glinted blue and when it connected with the Dusk it froze it, and as he withdrew his hand the Nobody shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. "Sweet!" he exclaimed before he got hit by the Dusk still standing.

Now knowing how to harness the ice, Xodia ran up to the Nobody and as he brought his hand up into a fist it formed a cone of solid sharp ice before it pierced the Nobody and made it go poof.

"Impressive. Now try the Dragoon Lancer", Xaldin said as he waved his hand again and a Dragoon appeared in front of Xodia. This one, however, was of a different colour and it had two lances in its hands.

Xodia didn't hesitate as he ran up and went to stab it with his ice-fist again, but he got pushed back by the flat of one its lances. It brought the other lance down and it hit him in the stomach, and he went rolling back.

Then he did something even he didn't expect. He froze one of his hands to the floor to stop himself from rolling much farther away. He swung his whole body around balanced on that one arm, shooting a flamethrower of cold from his other hand and backflipped letting his arm thaw out. He controlled his trajectory and landed a kick that went through the frozen body of the Dragoon Lancer, shattering it like a massive ice sculpture.

Xaldin summoned two more and they both charged at Xodia together. He let loose two flamethrower streams of cold freezing them both at the same time and they fell to the ground from their mid air attack positions and shattered.

"Good. Actually, no, that was more than expected", said Xaldin clapping in rejoice. "You have passed your first test. You're dismissed."

"Aww, I was starting to have fun", laughed Xodia. They both walked out of the Hall of Empty Melodies laughing together.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I still need more character ideas...**


	9. Of Xigbar's Teachings

**A/N: Again, very little time to write. Thanks for the reviews...again.**

**...On with the fic...**

* * *

Now that Anvax had passed his first test, he was now an official member of the Organization. With this he now had permission to go on missions...with Xigbar.

"Okay Dollface, let's go", Xigbar said as he walked into the Gray Room. "We got a mission to do."

Anvax got up and followed Xigbar. "Where are we going?"

"Warming up before we set off. Also you could consider this your second test."

"Oh joy", said Anvax flatly. Xigbar laughed. "As if!"

The two walked into the top floor of The Hall of Empty Melodies which looked down at the bottom floor from a balcony-like platform.

Xigbar vanished from beside Anvax and appeared on the bottom floor. He looked up at Anvax and shouted, "Okay, Dollface! First part of the test: jump down here from there without killing yourself." Then he paused and thought before saying, "Or me, just to be safe."

Anvax took a few steps back and ran full-pelt towards the edge of the platform. Reaching the edge he put his hands on the railing and pushed on them to add momentum as he shot straight forward before doing a complicated flip, making himself right side up, and landed on the blue floor with a slight sockwave.

Xigbar grinned and said, "Good. Now summon your weapon."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Anvax.

"It's plain English, Dollface", said Xigbar with a mocking smile, "Summon. Your. Weapon. Like this, see?" He summoned his arrowguns and showed them to Anvax.

"That's so cool", said Anvax smiling, but it quickly faded. "But, I don't even know what my weapon is."

"Oh well, guess that's why I'm here", said Xigbar making his arrowguns disappear.

Anvax started to say something but Xigbar stopped him with a sudden lunge at his stomach. He fell back but rose back just a quick. "What was that for?"

"Encouraging you to summon your weapon", he said as he smiled. "60% of the time people tend to do what they're expected to do once they get hit around enough or angry enough. Also, don't take it personally but...YO MAMA'S SO FAT, SHE HAS MORE CHINS THAN THE CHINESE PHONE DIRECTORY!"

Anvax's left eye twitched before he burst out laughing. Xigbar frowned as he walked up to hit Anvax.

Anvax slapped his hand away hard at the last second and laughed in his face. Xigbar flinched before he joined in laughing with him.

After a few minutes they stopped. "Okay, try summoning your weapon now", said Xigbar.

Anvax closed his eyes and reached an arm out in front oh him as if something was going to appear in his hand. Nothing happened.

"Try visualizing a weapon only you can wield and use to its full extent", said Xigbar. As Anvax reached his hand out again Xigbar added a last bit of advice. "You weapon is an extension of you so it should have something only you have and no one else."

Anvax exhaled and closed his eyes and tried again. _An extension of you._ As he thought this in his head, he felt a slight change of weight on his outstretched arm.

He opened his eyes to look at a magnificent...whatever the hell he was looking at. The part he was holding was the hilt of a sword attached to a round black shield with wild yellow stripes up the front like a messy spiderweb. The hilt of the sword led to a blade that went up a fair bit before curving back a bit making it look a lot like the _Skysplitter,_ except that it was yellow instead of red and also quite a fair bit larger and more threatening. "Whoah" was all he could say as he moved it around. Despite the fact of it being so large and heavy, Anvax moved it with ease.

"Impressive, dude", said Xigbar staring in awe at the new weapon in the newbie's hand. "What are you naming it?"

"I need to name it?" said Anvax still marvelling at his weapon.

"Well, you could try using it in combat first if you want", said Xigbar. "Do you want to?"

"Sure", said Anvax getting in a battle stance. "Bring it!"

Xigbar waved a hand and a Dusk appeared in front of Anvax. As it lunged at him he simply faced the shield at it. It diappeared as it came into contact with the massive circle.

"That's all?" Anvax asked smiling wide.

Xigbar responded with his usual grin. "As if! It's just getting started Dollface."

He waved a hand and three Dusks appeared at once. One lunged at Anvax but he batted it with the shield. The ones that lunged from behind him got hit by the blade of the weapon as he swung it into both of them at once.

"Nice, Dollface", Xigbar grinned. "Now it's time to get serious!"

He waved a hand as a Sniper appeared in front of him. Anvax didn't know what to expect from the new nobody so he lunged at it with the blade of his weapon. The sniper vanished seconds before Anvax connected and he stumbled forward. As he was bent over trying to regain his balance a laser bullet grazed his back and he looked back at the Sniper behind him.

It fired another bullet but this time Anvax raised the shield part at it and it got reflected back at the Sniper making it disappear.

Xigbar waved his hand and this time two Snipers appeared. Anvax lunged at one of them and it disappeared, leaving the other one open to the swipe he had ready for it. It disappeared and Anvax got ready to fight the other. The sniper shot a bullet as he ran at it. He didn't bother blocking it as he brought his blade down at the bullet, creating a shockwave that made the Nobody disappear.

Anvax rose ready to face his next opponent but eased down as he saw Xigbar grin at him. "Hey, Dollface", he said, "You're 'pretty' good."

Anvax laughed. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

"You got a name for your thing-a-majizzer?"

"Yeah, I think", said Anvax looking at his weapon. "It's a guardblade."

"Cool", said Xigbar. "Got a name for this one?"

"Yeah, I'm calling it _Gaia_."

"Nice. Hey, I got a new name for ya."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. From now on you'll be known as the _Stalwart Guardian_. Sound good?"

"Better than being the 'silent' one", replied Anvax and laughed.

"As if!"

* * *

"Hey, Iraki?"

"Yep?"

"Have you heard of somebody named Kairi?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The letters in your name sort of spells her name too, that's all."

"Hey, I think I know." She put on a serious face.

"Yeah?"

"We could be long lost sisters!" She giggled and childishly clapped her hands.

"Random much?" Axel laughed aloud.

"AXEL!"

The two jumped as they heard Roxas scream from behind them.

"What is it, nutcase?" Axel asked.

"Pence just beat your score at Duckshoot!"

"THAT BITCH!"

Axel stormed into the room where the games were and stole Pence's controller off him as a giant dog on the TV screen ate a duck and the words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen.

"What the hell, dude?"

"No one beats my score and gets away with it!"

"OH CR-"

"Oi, Axel, calm down!" Hayner slapped a hand on Pence's mouth and pushed Axel away.

Axel looked at the two then burst out laughing.

"What the?"

"I know. Awkward, isn't it?"

Seconds later they joined in as well.

* * *

**A/N: I need some sleep...**


	10. Of Conversations and Fights

**A/N: I'd like to thank my sister who motivated me to write this chapter. I'd also like to thank her for her OC, as well was Fatima Kenobi Skywalker (or F.K?) for hers.**

**Okay, then. On with the fic...**

* * *

_A man with messy auburn hair was knelt on the ground supported by his weapon. He had a fine build and a massive body. He was panting like he just moved a mountain...which, no doubt, was not impossible for him._

_A boy with long silver hair stood in front of him with his weapon raised. He was panting as well._

"_You're finished!" he said before he charged at the kneeling man. _

_He looked up at him. "Don't mock me!" he cried and hit the boy in the stomach as he was running up to him with extreme force, enough to cause a shockwave, with his weapon. The boy cried in pain as he shot back and hit the ceiling hard before falling in a limp face-down position on the floor._

_The man picked himself up from the floor and walked up to the fallen boy. "You were too much trouble", he said._

_Suddenly a wave of darkness exploded from the body and shot up. He was surprised but decided not to show it. He saw the boy get up and...vanish?_

_He felt a jolt of pain all over his body. The boy was feet behind him with his sword raised. The man fell onto his knees again but this time his weapon disappeared and he had to support himself on an arm._

"_Too slow", said the boy. His voice sounded different as if he was possessed by someone and that someone was talking through him._

"_You are the Superior's...", started the man, then thought better of it. He started fading as waves of darkness flowed from below him. "Forgive me Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started." _

_With that he disappeared._

* * *

"...And that's how Lexaeus lost."

"Doesn't that mean that he's dead?" asked Anvax.

"Not necessarily", said Xaldin. "I was defeated and I faded as well. I just didn't end up where Lexaeus went, that's all. Once we lose control of the darkness, and it takes over us, the sheer force and energy of it drags us off to places at random until we regain control."

"And you three regained that ability?" asked Xodia.

"I never lost it in the first place", said Saïx.

"And it's because we ended up where he was we're right now", said Xigbar. "So thanks you crazy lunatic."

The five were in the Gray room chatting. It was the start of the day and no-one wanted to worry about missions for the time being.

"So there is a possibility that the other members are still alive?" asked Xodia.

"Hey, Blondie, you're getting' smarter by the minute", said Xigbar laughing. "Just like poor ol' Vexen. Just promise me you're not gonna start laughing like that psycho, okay?"

Everyone laughed. "I'll ensure he doesn't", said Xaldin.

"And as per your question", said Saïx, "Yes. There is a possibility that they are still...alive."

"Who were they all, anyway?" asked Anvax.

"Yeah, we never got told the details", said Xodia. They grinned at each other like school kids.

"I think there's a list in Xemnas' room", replied Xigbar. Saix raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked when he saw Saïx's expression.

"How do you know that?" asked Saïx.

"I am number II, you know", retorted Xigbar with a grin.

"I am aware of that", replied Saïx, "but I was the Superior's second in command. No one is supposed to know where any of his thing are."

"Oh well, you know me", laughed Xigbar and vanished.

As Xodia stared at the place Xigbar had been seconds before he returned with a list in his hand. Before anyone could say anything he said, "And I nominate Xaldin to read it to us", and handed it to Xaldin.

"Okay then", said Xaldin after audibly clearing his throat, "here goes:

"Number I: XEMNAS, the SUPERIOR OF THE IN-BETWEEN.

Weapon: Ethereal Blades (Interdiction)

Element: Nothing

Number II: XIGBAR, the FREESHOOTER

Weapon: Arrowguns (Sharpshooter)

Element: Space

Number II: XALDIN, the WHIRLWIND LANCER

Weapon: Lances, but you already know anyway (Lindworm)

Element: Air

Number IV: VEXEN, the CHILLY ACADEMIC; I never liked him

Weapon: Shield (Frozen Pride)

Element: Ice

Number V: LEXAEUS, the SILENT HERO

Weapon: Axe Sword (Skysplitter)

Element: Earth

Number VI: ZEXION, the CLOAKED SCHEMER

Weapon: Lexicon (Book Of Retribution)

Element: Illusions

Number VII: SAIX, the LUNA DIVINER

Weapon: Claymore (Lunatic)

Element: Moon

Number VIII: AXEL, the FURRY OF DANCING FLAMES

Weapon: Chakrams (Eternal Flames)

Element: Fire

Number IX: DEMYX, the MELODIOUS NOCTURNE; Better off known as the Dumb One.

Weapon: Sitar (Arpeggio)

Element: Water

Number X: LUXORD, the GAMBLER OF FATE

Weapon: Cards (Fair Game)

Element: Time

Number XI: MARLUXIA, the GRACEFUL ASSASSIN

Weapon: Scythe (Graceful Dahlia)

Element: Flowers...ha ha

Number XII: LARXENE, the SAVAGE NYMPH; the Crazy Bitch

Weapon: Knives (Foudré)

Element: Lightning

Number XIII: ROXAS, the KEY OF DESTINY

Weapon: Keyblade(s) (Kingdom Key; Oathkeeper; Oblivion)

Element: Light

...And, uh, should I mention her?"

"I feel bad for her now", said Saix. "But they wanted details, so go ahead."

Anvax and Xodia looked at the conversing duo with confused looks on their faces.

"Okay then:

Number XIV: XION, the IMPERFECT REPLICA

Weapon: Keyblade (Kingdom Key)

Element: Light"

"Wait, there was a fourteenth member of the Organization?" asked Anvax.

"Yes, but as her title says, she was an imperfect replica", said Xaldin. "She was created through the leaked memories of Sora, Roxas' Somebody."

"Wow", said Xodia, "we learn something new everyday. Even if that was a lot to take in for a little break."

Everybody laughed then stayed quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly an alarm sounded and Saix got up.

"Alright, it's mission time", he said. "You know the drill: look for recruits for half a day, and return only if you fail or are injured. Anvax pair up with Xigbar. Xodia with Xaldin. Farewell gentlemen."

He opened a dark corridor and stepped through before it closed. Xaldin and Xigbar opened theirs and nodded at each other. They stepped through and their partners for the day followed close behind.

* * *

The girl looked up at the evening sky, her short raven black hair lashing in the wind. She closed her eyes and put an arm out in front of her. She focused on the tips of her fingers and they bent forth instinctively as if catching something. A small spark erupted from the centre of her palm then died away.

She did it again. This time the spark was bigger but died away quicker. She cursed under her breath.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her other hand into a fist. She tried again. A spark emanated but this time it didn't die away. Instead it grew into a fire on her palm.

Satisfied she clenched her hand into a loose fist, letting the fire go out. She turned back and was about to walk away when she bumped into a figure in a black coat. His hood was drawn so she couldn't see the face.

"Oops, sorry", she said as she went to go past him. She was stopped as the figure grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry", she said trying to release the grip on her wrist, which started to hurt.

"Tell me child", the figure spoke. It was a man, she could tell by the voice. "Is your will strong enough?"

"What?" asked the girl. "Why...?"

The man drew back his hood revealing his face. He had long blue hair that went behind him up to his lower back. He had scars on his face as if he was a serial killer, but his amber eyes were kind.

"Would you rather give up your life or the lives of those close to you?"

"Let me go and you'll get your freaking answer", the girl replied angrily.

The man nodded and released her hand. As she rubbed her wrist with her free hand, the man went to say something but was met with a punch directed at his face. He grabbed the fist and pushed it, making the person go back a few steps. It was another girl with similar features, though her hair was longer.

"Selendra", the girl called out to the other girl rubbing her wrist. "What are you doing, idiot? Is he a molester or something?"

"I can assure you that I'm not", replied the man calmly.

"Then why'd you grab my arm, you creep?" said the girl called Selendra.

"Are you serious Selly?" the other girl asked her rhetorically.

"I just wanted to ask her a question", said the man. "May I ask you as well?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you rather give up your own life or hers?"

"What -?"

"Andrea! Watch out!" Selendra called out.

A monster came up from behind the man. It was carrying a sword almost twice its size and dragged by it like it was force to: A Berserker.

Andrea jumped and kicked the monster in the head. As its head was turned, she ripped the sword away from its arm and hit it with it. The monster flew back and vanished.

"Behind you!"

She was too slow this time. A different monster, a heartless soldier, attacked her from behind and he fell. The heartless swooped under her as she fell and clawed her chest, making her scream out. As it withdrew its hand Andrea fell and didn't get up.

Selendra kicked the heartless in the groin making it collapse in pain. She jumped on its head three times, the third one making it disappear.

As she turned back to look at her sister she saw the man open a dark portal and walk into it. And she watched in horror as the body of her sister stood up and followed the man. "Her will was stronger than yours", the man said as he stepped in.

* * *

**A/N: Whoah, man, that was long! I went over my word limit... **

**Remember, OCs are still being accepted. Details on chapter 3. Thanks everyone!**


	11. Of Awkward Meetings

**A/N: Meh, what can I say? I like to write...hehehe...**

**Anyway, on with the fic...**

* * *

The Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, known commonly as ORPHAN, now had a total of seven members. Now there were jobs for their corresponding days of the week.

Sunday, as the start of the week, was Olette's day as she started ORPHAN. Whatever there was to do on Sunday was done by Olette.

Monday was Hayner's. Tuesday was Pence's. Wednesday was Niles' day, as it was favourite day. Thursday was Roxas' and Friday was Axel's. Saturday, the last and least, was for Iraki as she was new, and Axel did most of the things in very little time so he did the most working during the week, leaving Iraki with very little to do. He figured this way she wouldn't tire out that easily.

And today was a Friday in Twilight Town. Which meant it was another tough day for Axel. He decided to finish most of his work and call it quits after sunset. He wanted to watch the sunset with all his friends.

"Okay Axel", said Olette handing him a check list, "This is the list of what you have to do today."

"Alright", he replied and waved at everyone, "tootles geezers."

He left the clubhouse before looking at the list. He raised an eyebrow halfway through reading then lowered his arm. It read:

[ ] Take out any visible trash

[ ] Get groceries

[ ] Buy Sea-salt ice cream for everyone

[ ] Help Granny Pickles out with chores

[ ] Help Farmer Green at the farm

[ ] Help control the Struggle matches

[ ] Buy insecticide for the clubhouse

[ ] Help the kids at Sunset Terrace

[ ] Hang out with Granny Pickles

[ ] Cook for Granny Pickles

[ ] Clear the lake of piranhas

[ ] Clear the lake of garbage

[X] Sue the people who threw garbage in the lake

[ ] Take Granny Pickles for a walk

[ ] Help the kids in Twilight Town with chores

[ ] Don't come back empty handed

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in", said Axel to himself.

He went down the stairs into Sunset Station and as he turned a corner he bumped into someone and they both got pushed back.

"Sorry", they both said at the same time and looked at each other and...gasped together at the same time.

* * *

Saix finished burning the numeral VI onto their new recruit. It was on the left side of her neck and it was hidden under her long raven black hair as it flowed over it. Her deep purple eyes were unblinking and unfocused, and stared straight forward. There was no one else in the Naming Room, as Saix used his new powers of overwhelming darkness to make a completely new and different room for a simple sole purpose, and they were alone.

Saix motioned for her to stand. She stood. "What is your purpose?" he asked. The nobody stood silent. "Alright, then, I shall give you purpose." At his words the letters of her name floated in front of her face spelling out ANDREA. He thrust a palm forward making the letters jumble and shuffle themselves, building speed by the second. With another motion of his hand an X formed into the shuffle stopping the letters as they arranged into an anagram of her name. With the X in the equation it now read a different name: EXANDRA.

Saix handed her the Organization cloak, with the other essentials, and told her to go change into those. A few minutes after se came back with the cloak on and Saix told her to go to the Gray Room. He opened a dark corridor there and arrived before Exandra.

As he arrived he saw Xaldin sitting on a couch massaging his own temples next to an unconscious Xodia next to him. He looked up at Saix when he entered an straightened up.

"What happened?" asked Saix. He was tired of being the most useful member working. His annoyance showed through his voice. Xaldin knew it was best if he didn't lie.

"Xodia lost control", he said, "like on the first day here. He tried to freeze me and I had no other option. The drill was to return if we got injured, so we came back."

"Fine, you're forgiven...", paused the Superior as he thought better. Just as Xaldin sighed with relief, he changed his mind. " Actually, no, you aren't." Xaldin looked up bewildered. "You won't be until you finish training the new recruit. Understood?"

"Understood Superior", he replied with his eyes down as Saix went to leave the room. Instead Saix turned around and walked toward him. "By the way, where is Xigbar?"

"I do not know", replied Xaldin shaking his head. "And right now, I don't care."

"Alright", said Saix and took a seat next to Xaldin.

Exandra entered the room after a few seconds. Saix smiled at her as her eyes focused. She friendly smiled back. Saix looked at Xaldin who was still looking down. "Xaldin, meet Exandra."

Xaldin looked up to face the girl. She was pretty, he had to admit, and he knew instantly why Saix had given her to him as a trainee as a punishment: he was extremely uncomfortable around women. He had that irrational fear ever since he got hit in the guts by Belle. He shuddered at the memory and walked up to say hi.

"Uh, I...uh...um...I", he started to stammer. Exandra raised an eyebrow but quickly cast it away and help her hand up. "Hi, I'm Exandra. And you are?"

"Xaldin", he finally managed to say. "I'm Xaldin. Um...I...nice to meet you..."

"Chop chop Lancer", called Saix from behind him. "Get to training."

"Right away, sir!" he replied. "Let's go get you sorted."

As she walked beside him, Xaldin looked at her beautiful raven black hair which flowed in long waves down her back. She was staring forward and Xaldin sneaked a peek at her eyes. The irises were of a deep shade of purple...Ah purple, his favourite colour. Her skin...

"Um...dude?" Xaldin was brought back to his senses by those words. He realised he had stopped walking and found himself looking into her eyes.

"Right, this way", he said walking forward into the Hall of Empty Melodies. "This is where your training will begin. All training occurs in this room as anything can be made, broken, remade, fixed and remade. Any questions?"

"Yeah", Exandra said. "Could you repeat the first two sentences again slowly, please?"

"Oh yes, uh, sorry", he said before face-palming. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"I would be if I knew what I'm being tested on, and trained for?"

"You're being tested on your abilities as a capable fighter and a strategic thinker. You are being trained for reasons you will learn later. Now, are you ready?"

"Okay, I guess", she said. Xaldin smiled.

_This is gonna be a long lesson_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"Axel?" the person asked surprised. He had long hair swept back in a ponytail and had an eye patch and a scar on his face.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Axel asked back. He knew the answer but was uncertain.

"You forgot your buddy Xigbar?" he laughed uncertainly.

"Xigbar!" Axel cried and locked Xigbar in a hug. He still looked bewildered by what just happened in a matter of seconds, but smiled and let in to the hug and hugged him back.

"Hey, Xiggy, stop going gay with random people!" a voice called from behind Xigbar.

They let go of each other and laughed into each other's faces. Anvax looked at them confused. He realised Xigbar was busy with his friend so he decided to go on a stroll. He walked off into Sunset Terrace with the morning birds singing over him.

* * *

**A/N: Still accepting OCs. Details at the end of chap. 3. Thanks guys, for the support and reviews and everything...**


	12. Of the Won and Lost

**A/N: ...Sorry for the huge delay. Writer's block is a terrible, terrible, thing...**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

"So you're saying I'm nobody?"

"No, you're _a_ Nobody. There's a difference."

"Right. And apparently we both died but we're alive?"

"That's basically the concept, yes."

Exandra and Xaldin were now already in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Their footsteps echoed in the wide blue floored room.

"Okay..so...uh..."

Exandra looked at him. "This is where the test is to take place?"

"Uh...yes...but...umm..."

She raised an eyebrow. Xaldin was sweating now. Apparently his fear of the opposite sex was really getting to him.

"Do...do you...know what your power is?" he finally managed to say. He kept his eyes down on the floor.

"No", she replied almost instantly, then hesitated before saying, "But I'm guessing that's what you're...here...for...?"

"You could say that, yes."

Awkward moment of silence.

"And...?" Exandra inquired. Xaldin blushed.

"Well, shall we...begin?"

"Sure."

Xaldin took a few steps back and tapped a heel on a random part of the floor. A square formed where his heel had been and sank down. Suddenly the area infront of them burst with a wave of darkness. As the waves faded a massive chess board came into view.

Xaldin held out both of his hands in front of Exandra face down and asked her to choose a hand. She chose his right hand which he revealed to be holding a white pawn. As she took the pawn the second row nearest to her exploded in a wave of darknes revealing eight white dusks standing side by side.

Xaldin was on the other side of the board and the second row nearest to him exploded into a row of black dusks.

The rows of squares closest to them began to be filled up with more dusks of the corresponding colour to the second rows. They all had differnt hats which determined which piece they represented. The king had a tipped crown on the head and the queen had a slightly smaller and straighter crowns, too big to be called tiaras. The bishops had their mouths zipped up with X's over their foreheads. The knights had what appeared to be ponytails behind their hairless heads. The rooks had massive top hats on that completely covered their heads.

Exandra smirked at the view.

"This is a test of strategy expertise", Xaldin said. His voice sounded fearless now as he completed his sentences rather fluently and coherently. "We need proof whether you really are the successor of the master of illusions. To do that, however, you must learn to choose from right and wrong. Also, it's your move."

She imagined what would happen if she would move the pawn in front the left bishop when the dusk in the square suddenly slithered onto the square in front of it. She blinked. Xaldin smirked.

"Was that move right or wrong?" she heard him say.

The pawn infront of the black queen moved a square ahead.

Exandra understood what she had to do. She made the knight on the left move to the square in front of the pawn in front of the white rook on the left.

"Building your defences, I see", said Xaldin. He scratched his hairy chin before he made his move.

They wasted ten turns moving their pieces to build up defence until finally when Xaldin set his knight up to detroy the opposing colour's rook, that Exandra urged a pawn forward and it moved up diagonally to the square with the black knight and destroyed it.

Xaldin burst into tears. "Okay, you win! You win!"

Exandra looked confused. "I just killed one piece. There are like 31 more pieces on this board. You haven't lost yet."

"I know", Xaldin stopped weeping and said slowly, "but I give up. I suck at chess. Xigbar owns me at least 99% of the time I play any games with him."

"Meh", was all Exandra could say. She instantly got a bored look on her face.

Xaldin sighed. He summoned a lance and stabbed the black king dusk and as it disappeared the white pieces cheered before the whole chessboard disappeared in a wave of darkness.

Then, like a child, he ran away skipping into a dark corridor he had opened up while the chessboard disappeared. Exandra yawned and followed him.

* * *

The girl was sitting on the edge of the clock tower. It was midday and the sun glared on her from above. She shielded her face with a hand, the palm facing the sunlight. As the sundrops danced in front her eyes beyond the shade of her hand she smiled. Her palm caught fire in a flash of red light but she showed no pain and squinted her emerald eyes to look at the sundrops again. She closed her palm slowly into a fist and opened it with a snap, sending the fire on her hand hurtling up into the sky as a fireball.

Before it could curve into a parabola a gust of wind blew in its direction and extinguished it. The girl knew where it came from and shaded her eyes as she stood up to face Iraki.

"Hey Sel."

"Yo, what's up Ira?"

They sat down beside each other and let their legs dangle as they talked sitting on the curve on the bridge. Not many people came to the clock towers at this time of the day.

"So how'd it happen?" Iraki asked. Her heterochromatic eyes showed visible concern.

"How'd what happen?" Selendra retorted. She knew what her friend was talking about, but she had to be sure.

"Something's obviously wrong", Iraki said. "You don't normally skip struggle matches other than for ice cream. Something's wrong and I know it. So what is it?"

Selendra looked down. She couldn't tell her that she had seen her own sister die and walk away in front of her. She didn't want to lie straight to her face either. She had to decide.

"Never mind Ira", she finaly said. "You probably have better things to do than listening to the poblems of a freak. Oh yeah, how's things with your new boyfriend?" She said the last word slowly and in a painfully teasing tone. She could see Iraki blush and turn away.

"He's not my boyfriend", Iraki almost stammered. "He's a good friend, along with all of Orphan."

"I'm kidding, Ira", said Selendra and laughed. "Calm down, dudette."

Iraki looked at her visibly annoyed and she let out a guffaw.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. This is just a filler chapter so I wouldn't really be that sad even if I get flames...not that I want any.**

**If these chapters needed dedication, then it would be to _T. J. Nighshade_, _F. K. Skywalker_, and _The Waterbender_. You guys are awesome people. Thank you.**


	13. Of Losses and Laughs

**A/N: I'm an idiot..._baka baka baka_!**

**Being the idiot I am, I didn't know that AU meant 'Alternate Universe' until my good friend _The Waterbender_ told me. Dudette, you're a lifesaver. Thank you...**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

"So, what's my weapon?"

"We don't know yet."

Xaldin and Exandra were in the Gray Room sitting in seats beside each other, with Saix sitting in the couch in front of them reading some sort of list.

"At least give me a hint. Please?"

"We can't really do that without being sure, now can we? No. That would be lying. And lying to the only intellectual nobody here wouldn't be good news. Trust me, the previous Number VI almost killed me when I laughed at his dictionary...I mean Lexicon. If you have any more questions please think before you ask. Your thinking in essential for the Organization."

"Fine", Exandra frowned. She looked at Xaldin and puffed her cheeks and did an annoyingly loud raspberry.

"Oi, shut it!" Saix yelled, his temples showing veins that clearly said he was annoyed.

The two shut up. Exandra sighed which made Xaldin smirk.

Suddenly a corridor of darkness opened and Xodia stepped in.

"Has anyone seen Xigbar or Anvax?"

"No", the three other nobodies replied in unison.

Exandra pointed a finger at Xaldin and grinned. "Jinx!"

"Huh? What?" asked a confused Xaldin.

"It's when two or more people say the same thing at the same time", explained Exandra. "It's said that the one who says jinx sets bad luck on the others."

"Oh...kay?" Xaldin's eyebrows rose as he asked. Exandra giggled at the sight. Xodia managed a quick smile before making a stern face.

"Hey, I asked you a question", he said.

"We heard", Saix said flatly. He didn't take his eyes of the list.

"Doesn't anybody care?"

"Since we're nobodies", said Xaldin, "we don't necessarily have to. We don't have hearts to care in the first place, remember?"

"Whatever", said Xodia and walked away from the Gray Room.

"Hey, Xaldin?" Exandra asked. Xaldin looked at her and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I wanna train again."

"Why? So you can defeat me again and tell the whole world about it? Not a chance, sunshine."

"Well the Superior said that there are more than one type of training. And he told me fighting is one of them."

"Yes...and you're interested because?"

"I wanna fight."

"Really", he laughed. "I mean, really? The thinker wants a fight?"

"Yeah. You got a problem sunshine?" She grinned proudly and pushed her chest up forward...which she shouldn't have done.

Xaldin got a nosebleed and quickly covered it with a sleeve. Exandra looked down and frowned.

"Come on, dude, I'm wearing clothes!" she said annoyed. "Seriously, what the FUDGE?"

"I'm...sorry", Xaldin stammered. During their conversation he had forgotten that she was of the other gender, thus having certain...body parts.

"Oh, dude, you're weak."

"I'm sorry."

"GAH!" she screamed in annoyance and rage. Xaldin was so shocked he fell over with the couch he was on.

Saix looked up from his list and his pupils contracted. "If you don't mind, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO READ!" he screamed. It was loud enough to shake the room and scary enough to make them shut up.

"You're a nobody..." said Exandra under her breath. Saix unfortunately heard her and almost went into berserk mode had it not been for Xaldin's fart. Saix managed a smile and closed his eyes, opening them again to show his usual amber eyes.

"Okay...let's go", said Xaldin as he opened a dark corridor.

Exandra pushed past him by his shoulder and walked through the corridor. Xaldin followed close behind while rubbing his aching shoulder.

As the dark corridor closed Xodia entered the room again.

"Superior I-" he stopped half sentence to look confused at the upturned couch.

"Please, I have a name", he said without taking his eyes off the list. He turned to the second page of the list.

"Right, Saix. Can you, by any chance, tell me where Xigbar had gone off to? I mean which world. Which world was he and Anvax sent to?"

"Number II hasn't returned yet?" Saix said surprised. He looked up from his list.

"No. That's why I'm worried. It's also almost time for our double battle practice."

"Hmm..." Saix said. He put a finger to his chin as he was thinking.

"So can you tell me where they are?"

"Sorry. Yes, I most certainly can. They were sent to Twilight Town for their last mission. Here", he opened a dark corridor leading to a sunny town, "Take this."

"Thank you Superior."

"Hmm..." he sat back down and continued reading his list. It was a hundred question survey from a magazine. He scratched his chin before pointing to a number and smiling.

* * *

Anvax sat under a tree and seemed relaxed. In Twilight Town it was not that hard to find a cool place to let steam off. He had found a suitable place for doing just that. I was calm. It was peaceful. It was quiet. It was too quiet. It was annoying.

He got up and summoned Gaia. He hit the tree he was leaning against with two mighty blows, the second felling it. He started to slash randomly all over the now dead tree stump. It didn't take him long to realize he was making a wood sculpture. He started carving the wood with slow and focused sweeps.

After minutes of strenuous work he stood up and put his hands on his hips, and marvelled as he stared at his creation.

* * *

"So how are you, man?" Xigbar asked in his usual SoCal surfer accent. He and Axel sat at Sunet Station with sea salt ice-cream lollies in their hands.

"Life's been like a breeze, man", Axel replied before biting a chunk of the melting lolly in his hand.

Xigbar smiled and got back to chomping his own lolly. Axel did the same.

After minutes of the awkward silence Axel decided to break it.

"So, how is it that we know each other?"

"Huh?" asked Xigbar and raised the only proper eyebrow available. "Where'd that one come from?"

"It just came to me", Axel explained in between bites of his lolly. "You know me, which isn't a surprise because technically everyone in the town knows me. The part that weirdsme out is that I know you, but I don't recall seeing you anywhere near this town. I only know you from my dreams...what's it all mean?"

...Hesitation...

"...I'm sorry, I have a little attention span. I lost you after...well, the first word", replied Xigbar.

The redhead laughed and continued chomping on his lolly.

Suddenly a young man with a black coat similar to Xigbar's came running towards the two.

"Guys, come and look at this!" he yelled.

Not only did it attract their attention but everyone in Sunset Station. A crowd slowly formed and headed towards the wood following the young man. The two got lost in the crowd as it continued its movement forward.

* * *

**A/N: Writer's block is a terrible thing...My ideas are all going crap and I have to choose the least crappy ones...**

**Also, I'd like to thank _The Watebender_ for being my betareader. You rock dudette! :D**


	14. Of Fights and Feints

**AN: Please don't hate me. I know I haven't updated in over a month and I'm sorry. Whatever I say is gonna sound like an excuse so I'm not gonna say anything. **

**On with the fic...**

* * *

Axel and Xigbar looked in awe at...whatever I was they were looking at. Anvax stood in front of it like a proud father with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. The crowd of people around it bustled with sounds.

"What is this supposed to be?" Xigbar said into Axel's ear over the din of the crowd.

"To be honest", said Axel, "I have no idea."

Xigbar laughed and looked at Anvax who was now beaming looking at his creation.

"Oi Anvax!" Xigbar yelled. Anvax looked at him. "What is this?"

"It's Saïx's face!" he yelled back.

Xigbar looked at Axel. Axel looked at him back. They laughed into each other's faces before laughing even harder looking at what was supposed to be the face of the Superior. Anvax looked at it and frowned in disappointment.

Suddenly a scream came from the back of the crowd and everyone looked in the direction. Axel and Xigbar stopped laughing to listen. The crowd slowly dispersed and they saw what caused the scream.

There were dozens of Commander Heartless attacking random people and turning them into heartless. The crowd was now scattered in all different directions with people running everywhere.

"What are they doing here?" asked Xigbar to nobody in particular.

"I don't know", Anvax answered anyway while drawing his hood. He summoned Gaia and got into his battle stance. "Sure aren't our guys so it must be bad news. Let's go."

Xigbar nodded and drew his hood as well. He jumped into the crowd of heartless summoning his Sharpshooters at the same time. The two black coated men looked like twins as they stood back to back in their battle stances. Axel looked at them confused and bewildered.

"What do you mean by 'not our guys'?" he asked.

"Not the perfect time to talk about this", Xigbar answered bluntly before firing six successive shots which all hit a Commander making it disappear in a cloud of darkness. Anvax slashed into two of them behind the cloud making them disappear too.

"You know, you could help", Anvax said as he blocked a Commander's fist with his Gaia.

"How?" replied Axel as he watched the two surrounded by dozens of Heartless. "I don't have a weapon!"

"Improvise", said Xigbar as he shot the ears of the Superior which fell in a heap behind the pyro.

Axel looked at the two circular pieces of wood and the sharp bolt of pain shot through his head and he knelt down in pain. He saw random images of himself and fire flash in his head as he tried to look up at the weapons he was given. He reached out to them and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw the two wooden circles were replaced by two spiky silver wheels with red patterns. He stood up and grinned. He looked at the pathetic sculpture of the Superior and pointed at it. It immediately caught fire and burned to ashes. He reached his arms out to his chakrams and they flew into his arms.

He threw one of them at a Commander. It caught fire in mid-spin and cut clean through the Heartless and sped on in a massive arc cutting everything in its path before Anvax blocked it with his guard and it flew back spinning into Axel's hand. He smirked.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Anvax as he slashed down another Commander.

"I improvised", Axel said as he joined the Nobodies.

"Hey, wanna finish this?" Xigbar asked. He panted and looked slightly exhausted.

"Let's go", the other two nodded in unison.

Xigbar jumped up and vanished into space. Anvax raised Gaia paralleled straight over him, shading what remained visible of his`face under his hood, while Axel stood back to back with him with his arms spread wide by his sides, chakrams in hand. Commanders surrounded them from every possible angle blocking any route to escape.

Xigbar's head poked out from a hole in space and nodded and disappeared in a second, the other two knowing it was the signal. Anvax brought Gaia down with tremendous force, sending shock waves all around, and ducked as Axel jumped over the waves and spun like a ballerina in mid air, with fire streaming out of his chakrams like twin flamethrowers burning all the Commanders in his 360 degree range. As soon as he landed Anvax pushed him away with enough force to send both Axel and himself hurtling out of the crowd of heartless. In that split second, as they dodge-rolled out of range of the farthest Commander, a barrage of thousands of light red laser bullets rained down on them, completely annihilating them in the process.

Among the black cloud of darkness Xigbar appeared in the centre of the circle caused by Gaia's shock waves. The redhead and the other hooded man stood up and walked up to meet him. Making their weapons disappear they shook hands with each other. Xigbar put a hand on Axel's shoulder as Anvax waved his hand, saying they had to go. Axel nodded and smiled. The two hooded men turned and walked away. Axel turned in the other direction to find himself looking at Iraki. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Suddenly he heard Xigbar yell. He turned in time to see a raven-haired girl kick Xigbar in the ribs. Anvax just stood there looking at him with his face shrouded by his hood.

"What are you doing back here?" the girl asked Xigbar. Xigbar looked at her, his face shrouded by the hood.

"What?" he asked bewildered. The girl looked taken aback by hearing his voice. She picked him up by his collar and drew back his hood with her free hand. She pushed him away when she saw his face.

"What was that for?" Xigbar groaned in pain, now bent over and rubbing his chest.

The girl didn't reply. Instead she turned around and punched Anvax in the face making him bend down forward. She kneed him in the stomach and he fell down doubled in pain. She drew his hood back too and pushed him away after seeing his face.

"Hey Sel", Iraki said making her stop. "What was that for?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about", the girl called Sel replied. She turned to face her friend. "And who's that one?" she asked pointing a finger at Axel.

"That's Axel", said Iraki without looking at where the finger was pointed. "You know, the guy who you keep calling my boyfriend? That's him."

"Oh", said the girl. She smiled and walked towards him. Axel shielded his face with his hands and said, "please don't hurt me." When a punch didn't connect with his face he looked through the gaps between his fingers to see a hand extended in front of him. He lowered his arms and shook her hand. "I don't believe we've met", said the girl, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Selendra."

Axel nervously smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too?" Selendra laughed. "Quite"

"Hey, Sel?" said Iraki looking past them. "Yeah", Selendra replied and looked at the direction. She frowned.

The two hooded men were nowhere to be seen. The three of them were there alone now, and it was an hour till sundown.

"Where'd they go?" Selendra asked.

"They disappeared into these...portals I think", replied Iraki. "I'd suggest telling me now what that was all about."

"I told you it does not concern you", Selendra said and walked in front of them. "Anyway, who wants ice cream?"

Iraki's face lightened as she heard the words. A grin played across Axel's face at the same time. "Sweet!" they said in unison.

As they began to walk away they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. When the sound came from mere metres away Selendra turned around and got ready to punch whoever it was in the face. The figure caught her punch and lightly pushed it back. Selendra stared at the figure in the black trenchcoat. She tried punching him again but this time the figure ducked under her fist and headbutted her in the stomach. She fell back with a painful flip but quickly rolled up standing. She ran up to the figure and got ready to punch and the figure went to block it with its hands. She stopped it as a feint and kicked his hands up and quickly spun down sweeping the figure off its feet. She feigned a heeldrop on his head and as he got ready to block it she instead kicked off his hood to see his face. _It's not him? Again?_ She found herself looking at a blond boy about the same age as her. She coldly looked at him for a moment before her expression softened and she extended an arm for him. He took it and got up dusting his clothes.

"Why are there so many people who dress like you?" Selendra asked the blond.

"You mean they were here?" he asked back with a soft smile.

"If you mean the Surfer who looks like a pirate and the other blondie, then yes, they were."

"Thank you so much", he said before drawing his hood up and disappearing into a black portal.

"...Random much?" Selendra found herself saying. She closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling all the while.

"See?" said Iraki with her hands on her hips. "I wasn't lying. Those two disappeared in a portal thing exactly like that."

"Whatever", they heard Axel say, "I want my ice cream."

"Fine then", Selendra grinned and sprinted off into Sunset Terrace. "Race you there!" She yelled back laughing. Axel and Iraki smiled at each other and ran after her.


	15. Of Nexark

**A/N: Okay, finally done. First of all, I'd like to thank NexarkXIII and IenzosShuggoCharra for their OCs. Thank you.**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

It was night, and it was cold. The visible clouds of air the men exhaled showed it was indeed. The planks of wood they stepped on creaked as they walked and talked. One of them had a pirate hat on, and had a slight week-old beard. The other one had a red bandanna and a long brown beard, long enough to tie into braids down his chin. The latter spoke first.

"I believe we have a problem", he said. He sounded like a drunkard. He proved it when he waved a hand, a small container of wine clasped in it.

"What is it?" the other asked monotonously. He looked out to sea from their edge of the ship. It looked beautiful and calm as it reflected the cobalt sky, the moonlight shimmering on the waves and ripples.

"I believe mutiny is about to occur on deck", said the drunkard.

The man laughed. "Are you sure it's not you, Jack?" he asked. "I mean I can't even count how many times you've betrayed my trust, not to mention Elizabeth's.

"Do you really think I'd really be blabberin' about it if it was me, mate?" Jack said.

"Alright, you have my trust", the man said looking at the sea again. "Do continue."

Jack crept up behind him so he could whisper to his ear. "I think it might be Karen." His breath smelled strongly of rum. The captain wrinkled his nose and coughed before saying, "What makes you so certain it is her?"

"She shows the obvious signs, for a starter", said Jack. "William, she's gone beyond my teachings and expectations. Your life might be on the line...or somewhere along it, because I don't know what she's thinking right now."

Captain William laughed at the comment. "You're a good friend Jack. As good a friend can get, I assure you, and I trust you. My question here is what do we do about it?"

Jack looked at him dumbfounded. "My question exactly, mate", he said before taking a swig of the contents of the container. "I was hopin' here that you, of all people, would know what to do."

William looked to the sea again. He didn't say anything. In the quiet the slight splashes and roars of waves could be heard. This is what William loved about the Gulf of Mexico. After a moment of silence he gravely said, "Now we can only await the worst."

Suddenly, as if on signal, a great white shark jumped from the water and landed on the deck behind Jack. He spun around only to be hit in the stomach by its failing tail and shot back and hit a wooden wall. William stared at it in shock before summoning the courage to draw his gun. As he lowered his head in the split second to reach his gun, he noticed the Heartless emblem on its jaw. His eyes sped to its eyes and saw they were beady and yellow.

"Jack, its a Heartless!" he screamed as he fired his first shot. The bullet hit the shark in the side. Instead of the usual blood, though, it spewed a dark cloudy liquid. As enough of it was spilled shadow Heartless began to take form from the liquid. They swarmed around William. As one of them lunged at him, he fired at it and successfully killed it as it disappeared in a cloud of smoky darkness. More and more kept swarming around him from the liquid. Seeing this Jack used all his might to lift the great white and hurled it into the water. It dissipated in the air into a dark cloud before it hit the water.

"The mutineer is here, Cap'n", said a female voice from behind them. As William looked to face her she was already slashing down Heartless. The three formed a triangle with their backs to each other as they took their battle stances.

"If this happened everyday", hissed Karen as she licked her lips with her forked tongue, "it'd be pretty damn good exercise."

"Too bad it doesn't", a cold voice said from he helms deck. The three looked at the direction and saw a black figure silhouetted by the moon. He had a hood on so his face wasn't visible.

"And who might you be, mate?" Jack said pointing his cutlass at him.

"You do not know me", said the figure, "but I know you very well, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing me hat", Jack said as he took a swig from his container.

"Appears someone has gone down a rank", the figure said. He looked at William and noticed his hat. "And it appears someone has moved up a few."

"What do you want?" William said in as calm a tone as he could muster.

The figure jumped down to the lower deck and slowly walked to them. The Heartless stopped attacking and all of them looked at the figure in black.

Karen stared at him in utter silence. The wind blew her messy reddish hair lashing into her face. She squinted her gold eyes as he got closer. She closed her eyes and breathed in. As if on signal the two men covered their ears and sat down scrawled up on the deck floor. She exhaled and breathed in deeper.

And then she screamed.

All the heartless surrounding them started to fall on the deck one by one. Soon they were all lying limp, still breathing as their chests slowly heaved up and down. Soon they disappeared.

When she opened her eyes she saw the man standing an arms length away from her face. As she went to attack it he quickly jabbed her in the stomach, lifting her up from the deck and dropped her. She struggled to get up but she found a Heartless looking at her like a curious animal. She went to hit it but it ducked right under her arm and clawed her chest. She screamed and her body tensed all over. Soon her body was still and William and Jack finally stood up from the deck.

Jack saw her and immediately went white. He yelled out and rushed to her but the cloaked figure was faster. It kicked Jack in the jaw and he went back. As he came down, he was met with a knee to his spine. He screamed as he lurched his body around in pain. William went over him and swung his cutlass at the figure. As the cutlass made contact, the figure flicked an arm and the cutlass spun back out of his hand. He stared at the figure as it punched his chest before blacking out.

Jack slowly got up and supported himself on one knee. He looked up and widened his eyes in horror. He saw Karen get up with a bleeding wound on her chest. She had clouded eyes and they were unfocused. The figure made a black portal and walked in, with the redhead following. His eyes filled with tears as he threw his arms up into the air and screamed his heart out.

* * *

Saïx came back to the Gray Room with his recruit to find Xigbar and Anvax sitting in the same couch with ice-packs held to their faces. As they saw him they said in unison, "Don't ask."

"Fine", came his response as he drew back his hood. He led the recruit past the two Nobodies. They saw her and looked at each other.

"I got myself another student", Xigbar smiled.

"I got myself a new playmate", said Anvax.

Saïx entered into the Naming Room with the recruit. He started burning the numeral VII on her neck. He paused to think. He burned a small number 2 after it. As it was done, he let her hair slide back down and it was hidden behind her hair. Then he asked the questions and raised a hand to summon the letters to her name. It spelled KAREN. "I shall give you purpose", said Saïx before he put his arm up again. The letters of her name jumbled up and danced around each other fanatically. Saïx waved an arm and an 'X' got into the equation and the letters stopped moving and arranged themselves into a new name spelling NEXARK. He handed her the black clothes necessary and stepped out of the room. He made a dark corridor to the Gray Room and appeared just in time to see Xodia steeping in through a dark corridor of his own. He smiled when he saw Xigbar and Anvax. The two smiled back.

Saïx sat himself among his nobody comrades and started friendly conversation. Soon after they were joined by a girl with messy reddish hair and beautiful but menacing golden eyes. She walked and sat beside Saïx and looked at everyone.

Saïx cleared his throat, making everyone look. "I'd like everyone to welcome the new number VII of the Organization. Meet Nexark."

Everyone sighed and waved hi to her. Anvax and Xigbar felt sick to smile so they sat in silence. Xodia extended an arm for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Xodia."

Nexark looked at his hand before looking at him then looked at his hand again. She looked up to face him again and smiled. Xodia smiled back and sat back down.

Saïx sighed. "This was a long day. You're all dismissed."

Everyone stood up and made their own dark corridors to their rooms. Saïx got up after everyone had gone and led Nexark through a corridor with rooms on both sides. "This is your new home. Please make it your own." Nexark looked at him before she went into the room and locked the door.

* * *

A girl was waiting outside the ORPHAN clubhouse. There was a flier on the wall that said the committee needed more members. The girl stared at it until she was brought back to her senses by a tap on her back. It was a brunette.

"Hi", the brunette said. "I'm Olette. Are you here for ORPHAN?

The girl nodded. She had short and spiky red hair and piercings and had the appearance of a punk-rocker. "The name's Kimmy. Where do I sign up?"

Olette smiled. "There are no forms and no interviews, so you're in."

Kimmy beamed at her and said, "Thank you so much. Really."

"Now to talk business. Is Saturday or Sunday alright fot you?"

"Both", came Kimmy's reply. Oleyye smiled. "Let's head in."

Kimmy nodded and followed Olette into the clubhouse. Pence was playing his video game, Hayner and Roxas were sparring for Struggle, and Iraki and Niles were eating nachos and watching a movie on a small TV. Olette snapped her fingers, turning everyone's attention to her.

She cleared her throat and said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kimmy. She's a member of ORPHAN from this moment on. Let's make her feel at home."

Everyone smiled and waver at her before going back to what they were doing. Kimmy smiled. "I've heard Axel's a member here", she said. "Where is he?"

Olette turned to her. " You know Axel?"

Kimmy nodded. Olette smiled at her. "I'm sorry, he's not here. You see, it's the day of the week he has to do chores around town."

Kimmy nodded and looked around. _This is gonna be fun_, she thought and smiled to herself.


	16. Of Xigbar's Teachings 2

**A/N: Oh man, 4 months...you guys are gonna kill me. If you've been waiting for this chapter, I'm so sorry guys. If you want to avert your anger on something, please let me advise you to first make sure no one is around then scream bloody murder. Thank you.**

**Let's get on with the fic...**

* * *

It was morning, but it was hard to tell in the Castle That Never Was. Xigbar grunted as he forced himself to get up and stretched his arms up. He already knew what was going to happen today. He was to meet his two students and train them. The feeling of being like a teacher disgusted him. It was like he was the shepherd for two newborn lambs, who were apparently almost polar opposites. Anvax was loud and friendly while Nexark was quiet and a sociopath. He grunted again as he finally felt like getting off his bed and freshen up.

He slid on his coat and opened the door of his room to see Xaldin coming out of his room yawning. He restrained the urge to laugh at the messy bird's nest of an afro on Number III's head. Xaldin nonchalantly walked in the direction of the Hall Of Empty Melodies, tending his hair with two of his lances.

After zipping his coat up he made a corridor to the Gray Room. Coming out he was almost surprised to see both his soon-to-be students already there, sitting side by side on a couch in the corner. Anvax's face lit up with a smile as he saw Xigbar. Nexark just stared at him with sleepy eyes then yawned. Xigbar managed a smile and waved and said, "A bit too early for training, don't you think?"

The smile on Anvax's face faded. "It's never too early or too late too learn, right?" he asked and turned to face Nexark. She blinked a few times before looking at Xigbar again.

Xigbar laughed softly. "If it's what you really want, Blondie, then let's go", he said as he opened a dark corridor and waited for the two to go through.

Anvax got up holding Nexark's sleeve, making her follow him into the corridor. When Xigbar was about to enter he heard another corridor appear behind him. He turned back to face whoever it was. It was Exandra. "So you've finally mastered it, eh?" Xigbar said and smiled at her before entering his corridor, which closed behind him.

Exandra sat down on one of the couches. Seconds later Xodia entered the room and they began friendly conversation.

* * *

Xigbar's corridor led to a forest. It was daytime, early morning in fact, but it was hard to tell with the little sunlight streaming through the leaves. The only thing that screamed it was morning was the cry of songbirds high above.

Xigbar stretched his arms up and sideways then his neck from side to side, instructing Anvax to do the same. Nexark walked a few paces away and sat leaning on a tree.

"Alright, maggots, time for some sweat", said Xigbar as he picked up two formidably long twigs off the ground and threw one to Anvax and the other to Nexark. Anvax caught his one fairly easily. The one intended for Nexark hit her on the forehead, forming a gash of blood streaming down the side of her face. Xigbar and Anvax stared at her. She blinked a few times before picking the twig up and started examining it. Then she threw it at Xigbar...in lightning speed.

Xigbar sidestepped under a tree just in time to evade the twig and laughed. The twig hit the tree behind him, in turn shaking it, in turn causing a fair amount of sleeping squirrels to fall onto Xigbar's unsuspecting head. Anvax laughed at the scene. Nexark blinked twice then grinned.

Xigbar managed to get the squirrels off his head without messing up his hair...too much. Anvax stopped laughing and looked at Xigbar, urging him to give them instructions. Xigbar grinned and summoned a dozen Dusk nobodies around him. Still grinning, he nodded at Anvax and Nexark, hoping they understood.

Anvax nodded back and got into a battle stance. One of the dusks charged at him but he just swatted it away with the twig. Another charged at him from the side. Without looking Anvax arced the twig over its head, the twig turning into _Gaia_ in mid-swing, hitting the nobody on it's Nobody insignia on its head making it disappear. Nexark stared at the scene then looked at her twig then looked back as Anvax destroyed another Dusk.

Xigbar saw her and grinned. "Aren't you gonna give it a shot, Red?" he asked. Nexark blinked a few times before getting off her butt and charging at a Dusk. It saw her coming and tried sidestepping but got itself a massive hit on the head from her twig. She looked at Xigbar then smiled proudly at her success. It was short lived, though, because two Dusks attacked from both sides, hitting her on her hips, causing her to scream and crouch down. She lifted her head and frowned, her temples showing veins if rage.

The two Dusks attacked again, incredibly timed and organised for lesser nobodies, but Nexark was ready. She raised a knee high in the air as a feint, making the Dusks flinch and skid to a stop, and broke her twig on her knee before hitting both the Dusks in the face, causing them to disappear.

Anvax smiled at her before hitting a Dusk on the head. "You're pretty good", said Anvax between breaths as he slashed down the last four Dusks with powerful swings.

Nexark looked at Xigbar, who was already summoning their next test: A dozen Snipers. Anvax wiped beads of sweat off his forehead with a sleeve before getting into a battle stance. Nexark yawned and got in an awkward battle stance with one half of her broken twig harmlessly pointed at a Sniper.

The first Sniper readied its crossbow but was too slow to shoot as it got hit hard on the face by a piece of Nexark's broken twig. It staggered back and shook its head before teleporting behind Anvax. He was too fast for it though, quickly slashing back with _Gaia_, making it disappear.

Nexark didn't wait for the rest to attack and charged at the group of Snipers with her broken twig. One of the Snipers raced forward to meet her attack but got pushed back a fairly great distance from a double kick from Nexark. Suddenly her body shuddered violently and she screamed as smoke rose from the back of her coat. She turned back with a menacing frown on her face, charging at the Sniper who shot her. It readied another shot but Nexark shot the twig with deadly accuracy straight into the bullet hole, making the weapon explode and destroy its wielder. She turned and gave the other Snipers a baleful glare. Then she did something unexpected. She screamed.

Anvax stopped in his tracks and held his hands tight to his ears, Xigbar doing the same. The sound waves visibly spread across the forest, causing every Sniper to fade away, and half the trees in radius to lose all their leaves. Sunlight steamed in and bathed the forest yellow with its brilliance.

Xigbar looked around and grinned. "That was pretty cool, Red", he said, "but it wasn't in the rule book."

"We don't have a rule book", said Anvax. Nexark nodded. "That's right", she said...and lifted a hand to her mouth as if she said something bad.

Anvax looked at her. "You can talk?" he asked, although he said it to the air. "You can talk." Nexark took her hand away from her mouth and looked at him, one eye behind a red fringe. "I can talk", she said flatly.

Xigbar smirked. "You can talk, big deal", he said. "It's a miracle. Whoop-dee-frickin'-doo. You still have to pay the penalty."

"What penalty?" asked Anvax. He got answered with a smirk from Xigbar.

He summoned half a dozen Snipers. Anvax almost smiled then noticed something different. They were of a different colour scheme to the usual Snipers. Their crossbows were also bigger compared to a usual Sniper's. Xigbar noticed his confusion and sneered. "They're stronger than the mob you just fought", he said. "You could say they're of a higher breed. I like to call them Robins. Sniper Robins. Has a nice feel to it, doesn't it?"


	17. Of Realisation

**A/N: Late happy new year folks! I'm sorry the updates are so slow. I'll try and not be lazy...Okay, so I've been thinking of a way to introduce a new character, but I can't think of anything un-boring. Got any ideas?**

**Anyways, on with the fic...**

* * *

"Check and check", said Axel as he ticked off everything on his checklist. The sun was rising in the sky and he looked at it for a moment with a serene expression on his face as the the songbirds began chirping. Then he realised he'd been awake the whole night cleaning the Town Lake and his eyelids instantly drooped. He yawned and sat down on one of the thicker railings of the fence-barricade around the Lake. A stray black cat brushed past and around his feet. He looked at it and it mewed sleepily. He extended his arm down and it climbed up and perched itself on his lap. He gently stroked down its back making it purr in delight. Axel smiled to himself. A breeze blew past, making Axel's hair and the cat's fur flow in the wind, then stopped as soon as it started.

Then a mighty BANG resounded from somewhere close, sending a gale in their direction. The cat jumped up to the sound and almost got blown away by the gale, but it latched onto Axel's pants with its claws. Axel yelled in pain and jumped up, sending the cat momentarily up in the air and onto his chest as he got pushed by the force of the wind.

"This can't be good", he said to himself. He gently pulled the cat off his chest, which climbed nimbly onto his shoulder, and ran full pelt in the direction of ORPHAN.

* * *

Anvax stood ready in a battle stance, an angry Nexark beside him, and glared at the six Sniper Nobodies facing them. "We need to figure out what's different about them", muttered Anvax. Nexark blew off a fringe from her eye and nodded. She took a look at Xigbar who still had a smirk on his face. He closed his eyes then half nodded.

As if on signal, the Snipers in the middle charged at the two. Anvax rushed forward to meet his opponent. Seconds before _Gaia_ made contact the Sniper vanished and appeared behind him. Before he could turn back it shot his back twice, making him roar in pain.

Caught up in looking at the fight Nexark got the full blow of the attack coming her way and flew back metres before hitting a tree. She screamed in pain and slowly slid down the tree. She blinked her eyes frantically to make them focus, and they focused just as the Sniper was about to charge into her. She closed her eyes and her body readied itself for the impact. But there was nothing.

She opened her eyes to see Anvax in front if her, his back to her, with _Gaia_ raised at an angle. He looked back at Nexark and gave her a quick smile before he tossed her a thin tree branch. "Think of a weapon", he said. "Focus on materialising it. You can-" he was cut short as a Sniper shoulder-tackled him. Nexark caught the branch and raised it involuntarily just as the Sniper shot a bullet. It hit the branch and left it smoking in a trail as Nexark charged at the Sniper with it. Moments before she made contact the Sniper teleported. Nexark jumped up the moment she missed and watched as two bullets shot past right under her feet...and towards them? She quickly shifted the position of her legs, making the bullets pierce twin holes on her black coat. She tried timing her landing so she could hit the Sniper but it teleported away again. Expecting it to be behind her she jumped again, but this time she got a massive hit on her crown by the giant crossbow of the Sniper and crashed to the ground, forming a dust cloud around herself.

Anvax saw this and quickly slashed down the Sniper that was aiming to shoot at Nexark, making it the second Sniper Robin to fall. He rushed to Nexark and held her head up on his lap. Her eyes were clenched shut in pain but they slowly eased down. Her face was bleeding in various places, staining an expression that could have been faint serenity. The first thing she did after opening her eyes was to shoot the branch she was holding high up in the air at sonic speed, hitting a Sniper inches above Anvax's head, causing it to shoot at a tree. Before the bullet made contact it turned a full 180 degrees and headed towards Anvax, He didn't need to look to know and raised _Gaia_ just in time to block the shot...if it didn't curve around the shield and hit him in the back. Anvax screamed and bent over in pain, his face close to Nexark's. "Their bullets can change direction", he muttered into Nexark's ear. "I can try take them all out but I think Xigbar brought you along for some experience. It's about time you get a weapon. Xigbar once told me everyone has a weapon only they can use, nobody else. It should be thought of as an extension of youself, like a second heart or body or something. Can you...manage that?"

Nexark listened with a blank expression on her face. After Anvax stopped talking and bent down to rest she got up and swung her tree branch around like a sword. A Sniper charged at her from the side. Nexark saw the attack and sped forward to meet her opponent. Her gold eyes flashed for a second before she closed them as she brought down the tree branch from an overhead shot, roaring in rage as she brought it down. Her eyes were clenched shut and all she could think of was a weapon. Something only she could use and no-one else. _An extension of yourself. Like a second heart. Like a second body! Like a..._

* * *

By the time Axel reached the clubhouse everyone was already outside talking. Counting heads to make sure everyone was there Axel found an extra member partaking the conversation. When they looked at him his eyes went wide in shock. "Who are you again?"

The redhead with the tattoos turned to face him and gave him a warm smile before walking up to him. "The name 'Kimmy' ring a bell?" she laughed then almost crushed Axel with a hug. "Axel, dude, it's been long. How've you been?"

Axel smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" His question was answered when Olette came up to stand beside Kimmy and gave him a firm nod. "Axel, welcome back. I'll take your expression as a 'yes, I've done my job' look." Axel nodded with pride.

"Did you see it, Axel?" Pence asked as he ran up to him. "Did you hear it? Did you feel it? Did you-" he stopped as he caught a glance of the black cat on Axel's shoulder. "Nice cat. You keepin' him?"

Axel looked to his left and almost jumped when he saw the yellow eyes stare at him. He pulled it of his shoulder and sat it on the ground but it clawed its way up his legs and shirt all the way to his shoulder again. Axel facepalmed, causing the others to laugh for a moment.

As the laughter faded Axel sighed and said, "Yeah, I felt it. I came here as fast as I could to...to see if you guys were all right. Oh, and the cat attacked me."

"What do you think could have caused it?" asked Hayner. "Where do you reckon it came from?"

"I don't know", said Axel. "It just randomly came up to me and started snuggling on my lap and-"

He was cut short when Iraki snapped, "No, he means the sound."

"Oh, I heard it come from around the north-east side of the Lake", said Axel. "Do you think it could have been the Twilight Woods?"

"If it is, we better hurry", said Roxas as he ran off in the direction of Sunset Station. Everyone but Axel followed after him. "Kimmy", he said. Kimmy stopped and looked a him. He tapped her on the shoulder and ran off after the last one in line, who was Iraki. "Beat you there!" he yelled to Kimmy then smiled at Iraki. Iraki returned his smile and punched him on the arm before looking ahead and running faster to catch up with the others. Kimmy chased after Axel with her rage face on. Axel ran for his life.

* * *

As Nexark brought the branch down past a curved arc she felt the weight shift in her hands and heard a revving sound as the branch, or whatever it was now, sliced the Sniper's crossbow into pieces. Without opening her eyes she batted the weapon into the Sniper in mid-jump and made it disappear. The revving sound slowly died away as Nexark calmed down.

When she saw what she held in her hand she half gasped and half chuckled at what she saw. The part of the weapon she was holding was the hilt of a sword, but past the guard it looked something like a mutated claymore. It had two layers. The part of the weapon that extended from the guard, the first layer, looked like a normal wedged flat bladed sword. The layer going around it, like a chainsaw chain, was a line of small blades repeated in the same form and shape all around the wedged bit. _Guess that figures were the rev came from_, she thought. The weapon was long but thin, and as she swung it around a couple of times it was proven light enough to slash an enemy more than twice in a second if they were slow enough. She decided to try it in practice.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chapter done. Remember OC's are still being accepted. Details are at the end of chapter 3. I need more Organisation members dammit! T^T**


	18. Of Misapprehension

**A/N: I'm sorry these chapters take so long to update even though they're barely 2000 words. Nevertheless, I managed to finish it. So without further ado...**

**PS: If you need a precise visual of what Nexark's weapon looks like, ask _NexarkXIII_. She will give you the link...if you're worthy.**

* * *

Sunset Station was a another flight of stairs away, with an depressed angled view of the woods from the hills, when Roxas stopped and barred the way with an arm, stopping everyone in their tracks. Kimmy tried sliding to a stop but miscalculated the distance and ran into Axel, who stumbled into Iraki, who tried to stop herself from falling by grabbing Niles' shirt but ended up dragging him down. His legs slipped forward causing them to trip Hayner over, who knocked Pence over, who accidentally fell on Olette's foot causing her to jump around and trip. Roxas looked back and facepalmed.

Niles was the first to get up. He dusted his clothes off and helped Iraki to her feet. "What's up Roxas?" she asked. Roxas walked a few steps forward and pointed in the direction of Twilight Woods. Everyone walked up and froze.

The woods stretched on for what seemed like miles, like a massive green blanket spread over the earth, but as beautiful as it may have been that wasn't what surprised them. What surprised them was the hole in the blanket revealing the earth, seemingly with a radius of at least a few hundred metres, which was not there the last time they looked.

Olette gasped and looked at Roxas. "What do you think happened?"

"I have a few assumptions", said Roxas, "but they're highly unlikely. C'mon, were going down there." With that he ran down the stairs three steps at a time and, as he reached Sunset Station, without hesitation started running on the rail line farthest away from the train.

Olette started to go but Kimmy stopped her with a pull on the shoulder. "My way's faster", she said. "Everybody, chain hands!" At this she put a hand on the ground and used the other to pull Olette into her and grabbed her wrist, and indicated for her to grab the hand of whoever was closest. She grabbed Iraki's and yanked it hard.

"Why are they holding hands?" asked Pence before he got pulled by Iraki who yelled, "Tell everybody to chain hands!" Pence did so and grabbed Niles.

"Why?" asked Axel when Hayner and him were the only ones left. Hayner nodded his head at the question and looked inquiringly at Iraki.

"Kimmy says she'll get us there", said Iraki. "And how do we know she can actually get us there? She's not-" Axel didn't get a chance to finish as he got pulled by Hayner. "Just trust me, you stupid ranga!" said Kimmy and pushed her hand further into the ground. The two wing tattoos on the back of her shoulders faintly glowed green before the litle amount of earth around her palm bloomed instantly with flowers. The patch of green then glowed brilliantly and the group disappeared leaving a mass of charred earth under a few stray petals.

* * *

Roxas ran furiously along the line until he heard the train coming behind him. Then he slowed down and got ready to grab anything sticking out. As the train was rushing by him he grabbed a bar and hauled himself onto the roof of the carriage. When the tracks went over the hole Roxas jumped, nosedived and tailspinned towards the hole.

* * *

Nexark was ready for whatever was coming. She had a weapon now and she felt fearless. The number of Snipers left now were half the amount they started with. Yet they showed no fear and all three of them charged at Nexark. She lunged forward to meet them, a menacing grin playing across her face.

Seconds before she got close she closed her eyes and slowed down. The Sniper directly in front of her shot at her. In that split second, as if it was alive, her weapon revved to life and she raised it slanted, just in time to block the bullet. The two Snipers on both her sides shot at the same time. Without opening her eyes Nexark spun herself around in a crouched pirouette, her weapon revving twice as fast while it caught the wind, and sent the bullets spinning through the blade at its opposite Sniper. As the bullets began to change direction, the weapon caught them along with the wind and sent them back at twice the speed, making the Snipers disappear. With one Sniper left Nexark opened her eyes and decided to slow down.

The Sniper looked left to right as if looking for its comrades before lunging at the wounded Anvax. Nexark closed her eyes and lunged at the Sniper, the head of her weapon facing straight forward. In midrun she felt the weight shift in her hands and opened her eyes in shock. The blade of her weapon was extended by metres in front of her as if it was on the end of a whip which extended from the hilt. She looked at the Sniper just in time to see it with the extended blade protruding through its chest before it disappeared. Anvax looked up and gave her a thumbs-up before falling backwards and asleep. Nexark blew a fringe away from an eye and smiled. Her weapon disappeared as she walked up to him and helped him lean on a tree.

Xigbar let out a hearty laugh and clapped his hands. He teleported behind Nexark and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good job, Red..." was all he managed to say before Nexark took hold of his hand and flipped him over. The thud he made woke up Anvax.

"Well, Red?" said Anvax. Nexark looked blankly at him. "Do you have anything to say?"

Nexark raised a hand and showed him the victory sign. Anvax raised an eyebrow. "Victory?" Nexark shook her head. "Peace?" Nexark repeated her action. "I don't know, two things?" Nexark nodded. "What?"

"Victory was right", she said. "Also, Skunkline" - at this Anvax laughed out and Xigbar looked furiously at her - "Thanks for the warm up. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna..." she trailed off before she fainted and fell in an awkward heap on the ground.

Xigbar was about to pick her up when a figure fell spinning straight into her and made a massive dust cloud blocking whatever it was from view. A split second after that the ground glowed a few metres away and seven more figures, silhouetted behind the cloud of dust, appeared out of thin air.

* * *

Xaldin came walking out of the Hall of Empty Melodies with a frown plastered on his face. Xodia and Exandra entered the room through dark corridors of their own. Seeing each other they both raced towards the same couch. They both landed on the couch at the same time and made the couch fall back with them in it. Xaldin facepalmed and sat on the couch beside them. "The Superior hasn't returned from his mission", he said, "and Xigbar hasn't returned from his freaking training, for Hearts' sakes!"

No sooner had he said it when a dark corridor opened and Saix walked in. Before the corridor closed a young girl stepped through. Everyone looked at her. She had the strangest appearance.

Her hair was was of an odd hue of green, which looked almost stunning in constrast with her dark skin tone. Almost because her eyes messed the equation up. Even though they were emotionless and blank they still looked menacing with her bright violet irises and skewed eyebrows. From her appearance she looked like a teenager. Her fingernails were longer than average, and strangely clean considering their length.

Xaldin looked at Saix to say something but stopped when he noticed he was hurt. Like seriously hurt. He must have gone Berserk in search of the new recruit because his veins were showing around his eyes. His face looked ridiculously calm, though, considering the state of his eyes.

They were completely orange.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, another chapter done. Now i know this chapter is full of a lot of bull but please bear with it I promise the next chapter will be at least better than this one. **

**Also, still accepting OC's here. I need ones who don't have Demyx's, Luxord's, Marluxia's and Roxas's attributal powers. So no water or flowers, sorry.**


	19. Author's Note

**A/N: Right. I've been thinking. A lot of reviwers, I won't point out who, have been leaving reviews on the most recent chapters and hope to get an OC in. I don't blame you. I've sbmitted a few OCs of my own to a lot of fics and believe it or not more than half have been turned down, authors either with or without having consulted me about them. But I don't like holding grudges and I'm sure you people don't either. Anyway, one of the points I'm trying to get to here is that if you're one of those people who skip the whole story and read the most recent chapters to get a vague idea of what the story is like without having read any of the previous crap, this little chapter is for you along with a disappointed sigh from me.**

**In this little chapter I'll just summarise and explain the story to you a little. Please bear with me.**

* * *

I'll start with introducing all the characters I've used so far.

From chapters 1 to 3 it has only been the Twilight Town gang: Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette, along with an amnesiac Axel; And the three members of Organization XIII: Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix as Number I. At the end of chapter 3 are details for submitting an OC if you wanted one in the fic. From chapter 4 onwards there have been a lot of OC's. Chapter-wise they are:

**Niles: **A boy who is part of the Twilight Town gang. He is 16, a year older than Roxas, and acts more mature than the rest of the gang. He plays a part in naming the new restoration committee ORPHAN, with the initial of his name completing the word. He is descirbed to have long orange hair tied in a ponytail behind him, to wear loose fitting clothes, and have a light sense of humour.

**Iraki:** My first OC submitted by you guys. As introduced in chapter 6, she's a fun loving and carefree person. As described she has luscious brown hair, heterochromatic (or different coloured) eyes with one being blue and one green, and the ability to manipulate wind. She wears a short yellow and light blue plaited tee under a jacket with black and white feathers on the outside, and long blue jeans and white converse shoes. She is 15 years old, and a bit immature but smart for her age. She quickly befriends Axel and the gang and soon joins ORPHAN.

**Anvax:** A character I decided to use that's not really an OC but in some way is. He is the Nobody of Vaan from FFXII (Final Fantasy 12). You're free to Google a picture of him. If you have then just imagine him with the same face and hair, just with a scar on the bridge of his nose and appearing slightly more buff. Under the organization cloak it's hardly visible but he's more fit as a Nobody. Yes, he has a six pack. No, he is not totally ripped. Introduced in chapter 4, he is the first Nobody to be recruited in the fic (second in order in the story) by the original members. Coming in at rank V (coincidence!) he gains the element of earth from his attributal predecessor Lexaeus. His weapon is a massive four-foot-something tall weapon called a _Guardblade_ which he calls _Gaia_.

**Xodia:** Another not-OC-but-is case like Anvax. He is the Nobody of Aido from an anime I absolutely detest and find extremely annoying called _Vampire_ _Knight_. You're probably asking me _Why? How can he be here? He's not an awesome Square Enix creation, so why?_ My answer to that is if you haven't read chapter 5, your questions are invalid. Read, ponder, then ask. Anyway, he has the same appearance as in the anime, just with slightly longer hair that covers his left eye up front.

**Selendra:** My second OC submitted by reviewers. First introduced in chapter 10, she's described to be a feisty and tomboyish character and friend to Iraki. As for appearance she has deep jade green eyes, a short hime haircut, and the ability to weakly manipulate and generate fire and heat. She wears a black fur jacket over a plain white tee, black jeans and black leather boots, basically like a stereotypical goth but not. She is two years older than Iraki and often looks after her.

**Exandra:** An OC submitted by my sister. Before being a Nobody she used to be Andrea, sister to Selendra. Introduced along with Sel, she is described to look like her sister only older and with longer hair. She is the second Nobody to have been recruited by Saix and holds the rank of Number VI as the successor for Zexion. She is the second student of Xaldin, the first being Xodia.

**Nexark:** The third OC submitted by you guys. I have to admit she's one OC I've had loads of fun writing about, only second to Anvax. As introduced in chapter 15 as her somebody Karen, Nexark is described to be a cheeky and mischievous girl. Physically described, she has long red choppy hair covering one of her gold irised eyes, and usually has a blank expression plastered on her face. She is the second student to Xigbar, the first being Anvax. Being Number VII as she would be the successor for Saix, who is still alive, the Organization decided to stop looking for successors. Since she couldn't have Saix's powers, she is stuck with her Somebody's power: Sound. Her weapon is similar to the weapon Nakamura first created for Sora but for some outrageous reason abandoned. It's a mono chinsaw-like weapon with a cord that allows it to be used as a whip of sorts.

**Kimmy:** Another OC from you lot. First introduced in chapter 15, she's described as a friendly punk chick. She has cropped red hair, green eyes a few shades lighter than Axel's, piercings and a tattoo of a butterfly wing under her left eye. She wears a yellow tee that reveals her shoulder blades, that each have a wing tattoo, skintight blue jeans with buttefly patterns running up the sides, and white sneakers.

Anyway, the story is basically that Axel is back but like Roxas when he first joined the Organization. They reform the Twilight Town restoration committee and rename it to ORPHAN, carrying the intials of Olette, Roxas, Pence, Hayner, Axel, and Niles. Axel meets Iraki and invites her to join ORPHAN.

Meanwhile, the Organization also seem to be back and are trying to rebuld the Organization with new Nobodies. After Andrea's dehumanization, Selendra searches for the men in black coats for revenge. In the process she meets up with Iraki and the gang and befriends them.

A lot of the chapters are about the new Nobodies joining, adapting, training and learning. I try to make the story interesting but nothing good hits me anymore. Anyway, that's the synopsis for you.

* * *

Now, I have recieved a lot of OC's, as you already know. And I'm really overjoyed by how any reviews I've got for this fic, and I'm forever grateful to everyone of you. It really saddens me to tell you that I can't use all your OC's. I mean some of the ones I've seen really make me go_ Whoah, why didn't I think of this?_ or _This is mad cool_ or sometimes even _Square Enix seriously needs minds like yours!_ It's just that, it's pretty hard to come up with good stories to tell about them or for them. I mean I've thought about Nexark and Kimmy a lot of times in different situations and it's kinda hard for me to fit a lot of pieces together without messing up the picture

Look, I'm not trying to discourage you from submitting OC's but rather enouraging you to. I mean if you're on fanfiction it means you're the owner of a really creative active mind and you're not afraid to use it. I won't force you, but try read from the first chapter and read the end of chapter 3, the bit about the OC submission, carefully. I won't lie, a lot of the details I've got from the OC's really make me think whether you've actually read that little bit at the bottom of chapter 3.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't a hate message, guys. It's just a page full of my thoughts concerning you guys and, of course, this fic. Again, I'm not trying to discourage you so please, if you have an idea for an OC, don't be shy to share it with me. I'm trying to make the next chapter the best I possibly can as I'm going to be writing it from...about now till the 27th. That's the date last year I started this fic and I really need the next chapter to be as good as it can get. I was also hoping to get at least two more OC's before then so again, give me your ideas. Hopefully, I could finally reach my goal of getting 50+ reviews...**

**Oh, and Nexy. I still want my virtual piece of cake. :)**


	20. Of Complicated Matters

**A/N: Alright, I _had_ promised that I'd upload it by the 27th so here you go. **

**Oh and Nexy, you wanted some romance so I tried my best to make something work. Fingers crossed that you don't end up disappointed and come chase me around with a chainsaw.**

**Anyway, on with the fic...**

* * *

The Land of Dragons looked beautiful at night. Sure, it looked magnificent all day, but it looked dazzling in the dark; quite literally with all the paper lanterns lined along the streets and on the roofs and windows of the houses. It was the Emperor's birthday and it was a special night. And special events here meant lots of light and good food and music. A day of fun where people forget all the negativity in the world and drink until their smiles become permanent for the day.

During the day the Emperor would ride a chariot in the middle of a parade and visit every street in every village. The paraders would present the children with many gifts. The little boys would recieve toy swords and shields, the little girls toy combs and mirrors. By the time the Emperor got back to the palace, the place would already be set up for the birthday feast; a table as long as the hall being able to easily fit more than five hundred people. The invited who were not lucky enough to get a seat at the table were lucky enough to sit on one of the balconies looking down at the table. Everyone got their fill of food, drink and 'extras' no matter where they sat or when they got there. It was the only day that the soldiers of the imperial army got a break from their duties and got a chance to sit down and relax. The Emperor saw to it that everyone had a smile on their face before retiring himself to his chambers. The guests were allowed to do as they desired, as long as it was in the law, until early dawn after which the palace servants would have to clean the mess up and prepare the hall for the upcoming day.

So tonight was the same. The Emperor sat proud at the head of the table, with both sides of his table lined with rows of people's faces and food and drink in their reach. The balconies were teeming with children and people who couldn't afford the table. The imperial soldiers and palace servants were seated on the steps leading up to the gates to other rooms and chambers. Eveyone was silent and had their goblets held up in front of them.

The Emperor cleared his throat and began his speech with a question: "Can I have Isaac and Captain Li Shang up here?"

Two people stood up from either side of the steps. The one who rose from the soldiers side was a tall muscular man with tidy jet-black hair and a handsome but stern face. He strode proudly up to the Emperor and kneeled next to him in respect.

The one who rose from the other side was a boy, and by his appearance looked like an outsider. He looked to be about fifteen and had a slim build and dirty sandy blond hair. His eyes were dark blue and in the heat of the situation, a tinge of nervousness sparked in them. Hesitating, he finally walked up beside the Captain and copied his poise.

After motioning for them to rise, the Emperor continued. "Captain, I would like for you to look at this boy." Li Shang obeyed and looked Isaac up and down. The boy shifted around nervously trying to fight the urge to turn and walk back to his seat. The Captain looked back at the Emperor for further orders. "Now, answer me honestly: do you see him as an able soldier for your army?"

Both of them looked taken aback at the question and they both exchanged confused and shocked glances with each other. Hesitating, the Captain nodded as an answer. "Yes", he said, "although I would like to see his abilities before I finalize my decision."

Isaac looked at him in utter dsbelief. He was about to protest when the Emperor said, "Very well", and clapped his hands. A group of servants ran across the hall clearing the area of people until there was ample space for an elephant to give birth. Two of the female servants quickly ran across the hall and fetched weapons and armour. The Captain was already in armour so all he had to do was to pick a sword. He chose the longest and thickest of them all and swung it around effortlessly in one hand and then the other. Isaac began to shuffle through the racks of mail and weapons, sweat trickling down his face. _I'm dead_, he thought. _The Emperor has power and the right to get what he wants. Sure, I'm okay with it. But having me fight as entertainment? Not cool, man. Not cool at all._

He was so lost in looking for the right thing, as well as in thought, that he didn't notice the maid come behind him. "You haven't fought before, have you?" Isaac almost jumped hearing her voice. He was about to yell at her for sneaking up on him but stopped when he got a glance of her. She was dressed in simple blue clothes that usually hides the figure, but hers were tighter around the waist. She had an impossibly slender body that made his cheeks flush when he looked. What bothered him more than her figure was her face. Her hair was of an odd hue of green and was styled in an updo on the upper back of her head with bangs going down the side of her face. Her hair really made the colour of her eyes stand out which were bright purple. Her features seemed to glow in the light of the lanterns, making her look absolutely stunning. Isaac found himself staring and quickly looked away, failing to hide his reddened cheeks. He knew she was out of his league but he couldn't help it. He felt her frown and sigh.

"Have you?" she repeated. Isaac kept his eyes down. "I...I have", he stammered. "I have...fought before. Just...just not...not in front of an audience."

"Well, you better get ready or..." she started then saw the look on his face. "You have no idea what to choose, do you?" she asked. Isaac felt his cheeks blush even more as he shook his head as a response. The maid rolled her eyes and walked up to the rack of equipment. "Come on, kid", she said, "I'll help you." She picked out a medium sized chainmail vest and held it up against his torso, and smiled when she saw it fit. She helped him put it on over his clothes. Then she pulled him over to the swords section. She kept icking out swords and handing them to Isaac but he had difficulty swinging them around without dropping them or risking cutting himself or the maid. _She didn't tell me her name, did she?_ he thought. He was about to ask her when he handed him a sword and said, "Try this. It should be light enough for you." He took it and swung it around and smiled when he was able to swing it around smoothly without cutting himself. He turned to thank the maid but she was already back on the steps seating with the other maids. Even among a group of other women wearing the same thing, she still stood out to him.

He found her looking in his way and gave her a smile before walking up to meet the Captain. He bowed his head in respect before getting in a battle stance. The Emperor looked at Isaac then the Captain, then nodded. The crowd around them went wild with drunk cheers and howls. Isaac found himself charging at the Captain and before he knew it he was slashing and hacking at the Captain as fast as a praying mantis. The Captain swiftly blocked his attacks and delivered a kick to his thigh. Isaac groaned in pain but kept on going. The Captain charged at him with a flurry of slashes and kicks. Isaac blocked most of his strikes with his sword but a kick caught him in his thigh again and his knees buckled before he fell down.

The Captain walked up to him and extended a hand. "I do not strike a kneeling man", he said. Isaac groaned and managed to get up but he limped when he tried to move. The Captain rested his sword and sighed. "You are wounded. I do not continue fights with the wounded, especially if they are as inexperienced as you." He finished and turned back just in time to parry an overhead blow from Isaac. The blow seemed to have stunned him because it was fairly easy for Isaac to push him over with the hilt of his sword. By the time the Captain recovered and stood up Isaac had closed the distance between them and he had the end of his sword pointed at the Captain's throat. The crowd was deadly silent, unless one counted the hiccups and burps from the drunk folk. The Emperor had his eyes and mouth open wide in shock. The Captain dropped his sword and Isaac helped him up. They bowed to each other and strode up to the Emperor.

"Has this helped make your decision any easier?" he asked. The Captain nodded. He glanced at Isaac and smiled. "The batallion - no, the army - would be proud to have a hand such as him", he said. Isaac looked at him and beamed. The Captain patted his shoulder with a proud smile on his face.

"So how about it, Isaac?" the Emperor asked. "Are you going to join Captan Li Shang's battalion?"

Isaac looked at the Captain, then at the soldiers on the steps, the at his fellow servants and maids. He looked at the maid who helped him and he saw her looking a him with a smile on her face. He found it hard not to stare. After a few seconds he shook his head. The Captain dropped his smile but the Emperor kept his up. "But it is a great honour to fight for your land. Do you disagree?"

"No, your highness", said Isaac. "It is a great deal of honour. But with all due respect, your highness, I don't think I'm ready." He felt everyone's eyes on him. She was looking at him too. "I mean", he continued, "I couldn't even choose my weapons properly. I'm not ready for war and I work better off alone. So, your highness, I'm sorry, but I decline your offer."

The Emperor considered this. "Well", he said, stroking his beard, "You have proved yourself in a fight putting the Captain to shame." The Captain crossed his arms and looked away. "And I certainly can't have you working under the same roof as poor Naomi", The Emeror continued. Isaac's face fell and turned bright red as he looked at Naomi, the girl with the green hair, looking away as she blushed. He looked back as the Emperor continued. "Why, let things go on like this and you're going to end up breaking something. And to ensure it is not your young hearts, I free you both from my service."

Isaac couldn't believe it. He stood there with his jaw dropped and his shocked eyes wide. "But...but", he managed to utter, "your highness. I can't."

"Nonsense", the Emperor laughed. "I won't have it any other way. Consider this my present from you: your freedom."

Isaac tried to protest but a quick intimidating shake of the head from the Captain stopped him. He instead kneeled down in front of the Emperor. The crowd around them erupted into claps and cheers.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Isaac decided to go fetch his stuff. He felt so proud. _I'm not one of you losers anymore_, he imagined himself saying to his fellow palace servant friends._ Tomorrow, I'm gonna be out there fixing the villages Shan Yu destroyed. Don't worry I'll come back alive. Hopefully, I'll bring you souvinirs._

The way to the servants' quarters was through the left passage through the Palace walls. The maids' rooms were the first door on the way. He had to go to the next door which led to te men's rooms. While he passed the maids' chamber he heard voices, but he was too busy thinking to notice some of them were male voices. What made him come to his senses and stop was Naomi's voice. She sounded pissed.

"Get the _hell_ out of here!" he heard Naomi say. One of the male voices laughed and said, "We just want a peek, sugar." "Yeah, we won't bite", said the other male. Isaac gritted his teeth. _What's going on?_

"Don't you touch her!" yelled a female voice, probably from an old lady. Isaac could hear her old lady feet shuffle across the wooden floor. "Buzz off, hag!" said the first man. Isaac heard what sounded like something picked up and thrown. A loud crash resounded resounded from a wall before a choked up scream of pain from the old lady. "Come here", said the second man and his feet stomped towards Naomi. Soon followed a shrill scream in her voice.

Isaac couldn't take this any more. He slid the wooden door open and barged in. "Hey, pick on someone your own-" but he stopped himself. If he finished the sentence with 'size' it would be ridiculously ironic. The two men in front of him were built with bodies like gorillas, their faces even more so.

The first man had his back to Isaac. He was looking at an old lady who lay bleeding and twitching on the floor in front of him. Isaac looked up disgusted at the second man. He stood there with a beefy hand holding Naomi's arms back, the other hand held in front of her her barely-covered breasts. He was looking straight at Isaac.

"Buzz off, kid", said the first man. Isaac held firm, his eyes fixed on the man holding Naomi. Her clothes were almost torn off and she had tears streaming down her face. "Get away you idiot!"she yelled at Isaac. He shook his head.

"Better listen to her", said the first man uncapped the sword at his side. Isaac realised the second man was armed too, but with his hands full he couldn't reach his weapon. In one swift movement, dodging a slash from the first man, he pulled the sword out of the man's scabbard and kicked him in the legs, making his knees buckle and release Naomi. Getting her chance she elbowed the man in the neck, making him faint, before running further down the chamber into another room.

"Naomi!" cried Isaac before turning to block a slash from the armed man, their faces inches from each other. The man flashed a crooked grin. "You're the lad who beat the Captain!" Isaac flashed a clean grin. "Scared?" he spat. The man frowned at this and attemped a kick. Isaac dropped the angle of his sword so that it made the man's sword jump up, and he jumped under the sword and brought his feet down hard onto the man's outstretched leg, loudly cracking the bones as it crashed into the floor. He screamed hysterically and flailed around. "You little punk!" he yelled, "Do you know who I am?"

Isaac was about to say no but then he noticed a mark on the man's arm: a tattoo of a hawk's head with a jagged scar across the eye. Isaac mouthed the word Shan Yu. The man nodded and fainted from the pain.

He just stood there when he heard movement from the rooms. He dropped the sword and quickly ran away, paying no heed to where the road was taking him.

* * *

By the time he realised there was nobody behind him he was standing in front of the palace lily pond. Looking at the water, the surface reflecting the moon, and the lily pads really helped him calm down. His breath steadied and he managed to sit on the edge of the water without disturbing the still of the water.

He heard movement behid him. By the time he turned around there was a knife blade pointed at his throat. The hand holding the hilt had colour changing nails. He didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Why?" asked Naomi. She had a change of clothes. She wore plain blue clothes with bright gold buttons and collars.

"Why what?" Isaac asked back. Naomi crouched down and brought the blade closer to his neck. Isaac looked her in the face and almost frowned. Her eyes and nose were red from crying, her purple irises looking manic in the middle of her reddish eyes. "You know what I mean. Now talk."

Isaac tried to explain as best as he could what happened after she left. She lowered her knife and listened. When he finished her expression had softened. They sat there looking at the lily pond.

"Thank you", Naomi said finally. Isaac sighed and dipped his fingers in the chilly waters. He turned away to hide his blushing cheeks. "It was nothing."

"Men are such pigs", said Naomi. "I hate them so much, I..." she couldn't finish. Her voice was cracking up. Isaac didn't know what to say or do so he just sat there playing with the water...quite literally. He formed a ball of water and juggled it from hand to hand without getting them wet. Naomi stared in awe. "How did you do that?"

Isaac looked down but couldn't answer her because he saw a figure behind them in the reflection. It was tall and wearing black clothes so he couldn't tell its gender.

"You both have strong hearts", said the figure. It was a man, Isaac could tell that much. "Sorry", he said, "but our hearts are occupied." Naomi looked at him with endearing eyes and smiled.

"That's fine", said the man, "I just want your bodies." At this he shook his hood off, revealing long blue hair and a scarred face. He lunged for Naomi and caught her wih a punch in the side. She recovered quickly and kicked the man in the ribs. The man didn't slow down and continued attacking. Isaac picked up the stray knife and slashed at the man, but he missed and it got stuck in tree bark. While he was comig after the man, he waved a finger at Isaac and before he knew it he was pinned to the ground by two little black monsters. He easily shook himself free just in time to see more of the monsters going for Naomi.

He closed his eyes and his temples pulsated. He raised an arm and brought it down quick. When he opened his eyes the monstes were gone and everything, including Naomi and the blue haired man, was wet five metres in every direction. While he man looked at Isaac Naomi slapped her hands from behind him onto his eyes and he let out a choked scream before he fell to his knees. In triumph she fist pumped but stopped halfway down. She looked down to see a black hand protruding from her chest.

Isaac stared in horror as Naomi fell motionless on the ground. The man stood up and blinked hs eyes, which were completey bloodshot orange. He looked here and there like he was blind before he motioned for the monsters to follow him. Along with the monsters Naomi stood up and followed the man into a black portal.

It was over that quick. Isaac stood there ghostly still. Tears ran down from his eyes and alog his face. After a few minutes he began to walk back to the chambers. The morning sun rose behind him and painted the pond red with its light.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet? I know, I surprised myself too. Nexy, hope you're happy. Hawk, Isaac's on the set. And _Casaric_, I accept your apology, though I don't really see why you should apologise. Anyway, nice OC. I'm using it.**

**Oh yeah, I'm still accepting OC's people. Deets at the end of chapter 3. It's been 20 chapters, man. Give me some Nobodies!**


End file.
